BEHIND YOU
by Anissa Lee13
Summary: EPILOG. Sebuah penyakit yang tersembunyi di balik wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun, membuat seorang Lee Sungmin harus menjaganya dan membujuknya agar berusaha untuk sembuh. KYUMIN/GS/DLDR/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**BEHIND YOU**

**.**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning : GS| Abal | Typo(s) |OOC| Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran | Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Semua cast milik diri mereka masing masing, orang tua dan Tuhan YME. Dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. ^^**

**^^ Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

Drrrtt… Drrrtt…

"Yeobseo".

"…"

"Ne, saya sendiri".

"…"

"Jeongmal? Ne, saya segera kesana, kamsahamnida, jeongmal kamsahamnida".

Flipp~

1

2

3

"Kyaaaaaa~". Teriak riang memenuhi kedai ramyun sederhana pinggir kota seoul. Semua orang yang berada disana otomatis menatap aneh kesumber suara. Namun sang pelaku sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh itu. Hatinya benar benar meletup senang sekarang.

"Ya! Noona! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!". Tegur seorang namja yang duduk persis di depannya. Ia pun sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum canggung meminta maaf pada orang di sekeliling mereka. "Aish.. Sungmin Noona, kau membuatku malu saja". Gerutunya lagi.

"Minho-ya, kau tahu? Aku mendapat panggilan kerja". Jawab Sungmin – nama yeoja - itu sedikit berteriak tertahan, oh jangan lupakan senyum lima jari yang menghias di wajah manisnya itu.

"Jeongmal? Chukkae noona… aku ikut senang". Ujar Minho – sahabat yang sudah Sungmin anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Namja berseragam sekolah itu sangat senang mendengarnya. Pasalnya Sungmin memang sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan saat ini. Walau setiap bulannya yeoja itu akan mendapat kiriman uang dari orang tuanya, namun itu semua tak cukup. Mengingat kebutuhan di ibu kota Korea Selatan ini tidaklah murah.

Sungmin bukanlah yeoja dari kalangan keluarga kaya, ia terlahir dari pasangan pemilik kedai Jjajangmyon sederhana di kota Mokpo.

Keputusan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di kota seoul tak lain adalah paksaan dari sang Eomma. Eomma Sungmin sangat menginginkan anaknya sukses kelak. Terlebih Sungmin mendapat beasiswa untuk itu, jadi sangat rugi jika mengabaikan dan malah membantu berjualan di kedai jjajangmyon.

Beruntunglah Sungmin memiliki sahabat seperti Minho, yang selalu mendukungnya. Tak jarang namja yang masih duduk di bangku tingkat ketiga SMA itu membantunya dalam urusan materi. Toh itu tak seberapa jika mengingat kejadian naas beberapa tahun lalu yang menimpa Minho. Jika saat itu Sungmin tak cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit, mungkin namja bermarga Choi itu sudah tewas setelah dikeroyok gerombolan preman. Dan semenjak itulah mereka menjadi sahabat.

"Gomawo, aku senang sekali Minho-ya". Ucap Sungmin penuh semangat.

"Ne Nonna, sekali lagi chukkae ne". Sahut Minho tak kalah semangat.

"Minho-ya, aku harus pergi, mereka memintaku kesana sekarang, kau tak apa ku tinggal?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, tentu saja tak apa, cepatlah pergi, kalau Noona terlambat, pekerjaan Noona itu bisa pindah ketangan orang lain". Jawab Minho dengan gerakan seakan mengusir.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, sebelum pergi, tak lupa ia berikan pelukan hangat pada sahabatnya itu. "Aku pergi dulu ne, doakan Noonamu ini, saranghae".

"Nado saranghae noona, fighting!".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Sungmin berada, dirumah mewah bernuansa elegan yang dipenuhi barang barang mewah, dan sudah dipastikan semua barang yang ada di sana tak bisa dibilang murah.

Di edarkannya mata bulat itu menatap setiap sudut ruangan itu, dan sebuah foto namja mungil telah menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa itu anak yang akan ku asuh nanti?". Tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa. Selang beberapa menit, sosok yeoja paruh baya menghampirinya. Penampilannya benar benar anggun, terlihat sekali bahwa dirinya adalah seorang bangsawan.

"Anyeong haseyo…". Sapa Sungmin sesopan mungkin. Ia pun kembali mendudukan tubuhnya setelah yeoja paruh baya itu memberi isyarat seraya tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?". Sungmin mengangguk gugup sebagai jawaban. "Tak usah gugup seperti itu, santai saja. Aku Nyonya Cho, yang menelpon mu tadi". Lanjut yeoja yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Nyonya Cho. Sungmin kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah siap bekerja?".

"Ne Nyonya".

"Ah, baiklah, kau sudah bisa bekerja mulai besok, dari informasi yang ku baca, kau juga seorang mahasiswa, jadi kau akan bekerja paruh waktu. Begitu?".

Sungmin Nampak was was, ia takut jika kembali di tolak seperti sebelumnya, karena tak mampu full time dalam bekerja. Ia memang butuh pekerjaan dan uang, namun pendidikan juga sangat penting untuknya.

"N-ne…".

"Tak masalah, karena aku memang membutuhkan siang hingga malam saja".

Yeoja bermata kelinci itu menghela nafas lega, penuturan Nyonya Cho barusan sangatlah menguntungkan untuknya.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?". Tanya Nyonya Cho lagi.

"Ah itu, emm… apa itu anak nyonya yang akan ku asuh nanti?". Tanya Sungmin sembari menunjuk foto anak kecil yang berjejer rapih di atas nakas. Nyonya Cho tertawa geli mendengarnya. **Asuh? **

"hahaha… jadi kau menyebut dirimu pengasuh?".

Sungmin menautkan alisnya bingung. Apa salah jika Sungmin menyebut dirinya sebagai pengasuh? Bukankah pekerjaannya adalah menjaga anak keluarga Cho? Seperti itulah info yang ia dapat.

"Haha… jangan memasang wajah bingung seperti itu Sungmin-ssi, ne itu memang foto anakku, tapi itu diambil saat umurnya lima tahun, sekarang umurnya sudah 21 tahun, sama seperti mu". Lanjut Nyonya Cho memberi penjelasan atas tatapan tanya Sungmin.

Mata kelinci itu mebulat sempurna, terkejut, ah bukan, sangat terkejut tepatnya. Umur 21 tahun tak seharusnya untuk dijaga bukan? Tidak tidak. Mungkin itu kakak dari anak yang akan diasuhnya nanti.

"Ne, dia anak yang akan kau asuh nanti". Sambung Nyonya Cho masih tertawa geli.

Bukan hanya mata Sungmin yang melebar, mulutnya pun menganga tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin namja berusia 21 tahun lah yang akan ia asuh nanti. Benar benar di luar dugaanya.

"Mianhamnida, apa saya tak salah mendengar?". Tanya Sungmin setelah tersadar dari keterkejutanya.

"Aniyo, biar kupanggilkan". Nyonya Cho tersenyum "Kyuhyunie…". Panggil Nyonya Cho setengah berteriak.

**Kyuhyunie? Namanya Kyuhyunie? Apa mungkin namja itu mempunyai keterbelakangan mental sehingga membutuhkan pengasuh untuk menjaganya?.**

Mata Sungmin tak berkedip sedikit pun saat manik matanya menangkap sosok namja berjalan kearah mereka. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang tinggi, penampilanya yang modis, benar benar jauh dari kata keterbelakangan mental seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi. Bahkan namja yang ada di hadapannya kini secara fisik sangat mendekati sempurna.

"Waeyo?". Tanya Kyuhyun – namja itu - dengan nada ketus.

"Kau ini, aku ini Eomma mu, tak bisakah kau sopan sedikit bocah!" jawab Nyonya Cho tak kalah ketus.

Sungmin mengerjap matanya tersadar, dan kembali bergelayut pada pertanyaan yang menumpuk dikepalanya.

"Dia Lee Sungmin, mulai besok dia yang akan menjagamu, jadi bersikap manislah padanya. Arrachi?".

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas, sedetik kemudian memalingkan wajahnya seraya berdecak tak suka.

**Oh, selain tampan, dia juga angkuh.**

"Anyeong haseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida". Ucap Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Eomma, aku akan pergi bersama Donghae hyung, mungkin pulang malam". Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraannya mengacuhkan salam perkenalan Sungmin.

"Jangan menghamburkan uang lagi, dan mulai besok, kemanapun kau harus ditemani Sungmin".

"Terserah Eomma saja". Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan wajahnya. Ia kini sudah berjalan keluar dengan kunci mobil di tangannya. Oh ayolah… bahkan namja itu mampu mengendarai mobil, jadi untuk apa seorang pengasuh?.

Sungmin tak peduli dengan sikap dingin Kyuhyun, pikirannya masih sibuk dengan setumpuk pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Sungmin-ssi, gwenchana?". Tanya Nyonya Cho mengintrupsi lamunannya. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk merutuki kebodohanya.

"Ah, Mianhamnida Nyonya".

"Aku tau, kau pasti bingung bukan?". Sungmin mengangguk pelan". Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berkali kali Sungmin menendang kerikil yang ia temui saat berjalan. Berkali kali pula ia menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh, saat ini kepalanya benar benar dipenuhi dengan penjelasan Nyonya Cho tadi.

"**Anakku memang terlihat seperti namja pada umumnya, namun psikisnya terganggu. Ia seorang kleptomania, kau tau kan? Jadi aku sangat butuh orang untuk mengontrolnya, menjaganya agar tak berulah karena penyakitnya itu".**

"**Ia akan bersikap sebagai klepto jika ia sedang sendiri, maka dari itu aku memperkerjakan mu untuk selalu disampingnya. Berkali kali kami memintanya melakukan therapi agar dia sembuh, tapi selalu saja menolaknya. Entahlah, anak itu sangat keras kepala".**

"**Aku berharap besar padamu, mungkin saja kau juga dapat membujuk Kyuhyun untuk melakukan therapi, aku sangat ingn ia lepas dari penyakitnya itu".**

"**Ah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerima pekerjaan ini, kau juga bisa meolaknya. Namun, datanglah besok jika kau menyanggupinya. Aku akan membayarmu mahal untuk itu".**

Lagi lagi Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia tak habis pikir dengan itu. Disatu sisi ia memang membutuhkan pekerjaan dan uang, tapi disisi lain, menjaga yang seperti apa untuk namja yang seumuran dengannya, dan terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang kleptomania.

"Lee Sungmin, anggap saja ini sebagai tugas mulia, dan uang adalah imbalannya. Tak ada salahnya kau menerima pekerjaan ini, kau juga tak dirugikan". Gumam Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, memantapkan keputusan yang diambilnya saat ini. "Semangat Sungmin, kau pasti sanggup. Fighting!".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nyonya Cho bilang,dia selesai kuliah jam dua, mengapa dia belum juga keluar, harusnya kelas kyuhyun sudah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu bukan ?"

Ya. Sungmin memang menerima tawaran Nyonya Cho. Saat ia mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Cho, beliau menyuruhnya untuk menemui kyuhyun dikampus. Universitas dimana kyuhyun menuntut ilmu adalah Universitas nomor satu di Seoul, jadi tak sulit bagi Sugmin mencarinya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi .. ".Teriak Sungmin saat melihat kyuhyun berjalan kearah tempat parkir. Tanpa babibu, ia pun berlari mendekati kyuhyun yang menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau kemari? apa kau menerima pekerjaan dari Eomma ku? ". Tanya Kyuhyun sinis setelah Sungmin berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat ". Jawab Sugmin datar.

"Ehemm~" suara dehaman membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh kearahnya. seakan tau maksud dari itu, dengan malas Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin pada namja dan yeoja disampingnya.

"Hyung, Noona, dia Sungmin, yeoja yang Eomma ceritakan semalam" Ujar Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan(?). Sungmin membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum pada mereka.

"Kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin? aku Lee Hyukjae, kau bisa memanggil ku Hyukie, senang berkenalan dengan mu Sungmin-ah". Hyukjae memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

Nyonya Cho memang sudah menceritakan tentang Sugmin pada mereka. Dan seperti yang yeoja paruh baya itu katakan, menurut Hyukjae, Sungmin memang gadis yang manis.

Dipeluk yang baru ia kenal membuat Sungmin sedikit canggung, dan tentu saja Hyukjae menyadari itu. "Tak usah canggung seperti itu , mulai sekarang kita adalah teman , jadi bersikaplah sebiasa mungkin. Arraseo!" lanjut Hyukjae yang dibalas anggukan Sungmin.

"Aku Lee Donghae, senang berkenelan dengan mu Sungmin-ah". Kini giliran namja bernama Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Donghae-ssi". Jawab Sugmin.

"Panggil Donghae saja, bukankah kita seumuran?". Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya- lagi. Kemudian memamerkan senyum manisnya.

**Amat sangat berbeda dengan kyuhyun**.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan tiga orang di depannya. "Jadi pergi tidak?"

"Tentu". Jawab Hyukjae antusias. "Sungmin-ah, kau ikut dengan kami bukan?"

"Ne,aku memang dibayar untuk itu"

Donghae dan Hyukjae terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Entahlah, rasa canggung Sungmin sudah menguap sepertinya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minuman bewarna serta beberapa potong cake menemani sore mereka di café milik Donghae . dan pastilah perlakuan istimewa dari para pelayan mereka dapatkan.

Sesekali mereka tertawa di tengah percakapan mereka, walaupun Sungmin tak tau pasti, setidaknya ia sedikit mengerti apa yang sedang mereka tertawakan.

**Apa yang harus aku jaga, dia terlihat seperti biasa saja, sama dengan yang lain.**

Drrrtt… Drrrtt…

Getaran ponsel berwarna pink milik Sungmin menghentikan obrolan mereka. Seketika pasang mata menatap benda kecil itu. Setelah tersenyum kaku, jemari Sungmin menekan tombol hijau disana.

"Yeobseo".

"…".

"Aku sudah mulai bekerja sekarang, sepertinya pulang malam".

"…".

"Ne, nado saranghae".

Flip~

"Pacarmu?". Tanya Hyukjae langsung. Merasa pertanyaan itu untuknya, Sungmin pun menoleh kearah Hyukjae.

"Ne?".

"Iya, apa yang menelponmu tadi itu pacarmu?". Sungmin tersenyum malu, sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Ne, dia pacarku".

"Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentangnya Min. Aku penasaran namja seperti apa yang bisa mendapat hati yeoja manis seperti mu". Puji Hyukjae tak tanggung tanggung, membuat pipi yeoja penyuka pink itu memerah.

"Kau berlebihan Hyukie-ah". Sungmin memberi jeda. " Namanya Kim Jungmo, dia satu kampus dengan ku, hanya berbeda fakultas saja". Hyukjae dan Donghae mengangguk paham. Kyuhyun? Tentu saja namja itu tak mendengarkan perkataan Sungmin, ia lebih memilih bergulat dengan ponselnya.

"Eh mengapa jadi bercerita tentangku. Oh iya apa kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"Hahaha… ne Min, yeoja cantik ini adalah kekasihku". Jawab Donghae merangkul mesra Hyukjae. Jika tadi pipi Sungmin yang memerah, sekarang pipi yeoja penyuka pisanglah yang merona merah.

"Jangan menggodaku Hae-ah". Sungut Hyukjae menutupi rasa malunya.

Sraakk~

Kyuhyun mendirikan tubuhnya cepat. "Aku ke toilet". Ucapnya dingin dan langsung melangkah pergi. Sungmin sedikit bingung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, tak ingin ambil pusing, ia pun kembali menikmati orange juice miliknya.

**Ia akan bersikap sebagai klepto jika sedang sendiri**

Sraakkk~

Tak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mendirikan tubuhnya cepat. Raut cemas menyelimuti wajah manisnya kala perkataan Nyonya Cho terngiang di kepalanya.

"Hey! Tenanglah Min, dia tak akan melakukan itu di café ku". Ujar Donghae yang memahami gelagat Sungmin.

"Ne?".

"Duduklah Min, Donghae benar, penyakitnya itu tak mungkin ia lakukan disini, percayalah". Hyukjae ikut menyakinkan Sungmin. Ditariknya tangan itu agar Sungmin kembali terduduk.

"Kalian mengetahuinya?". Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Ditatapnya lekat dua orang yang kini tersenyum geli padanya.

"Kami sudah mengenal Kyuhyun belasan tahun, tentu saja kami tahu yang kau maksud Sungmin-ah". Jawab Hyukjae.

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Ia melupakan sesutau bahwa Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah sahabat Kyuhyun sejak kecil, padahal baru saja mereka membahasnya. Dan tak mungkin juga mereka tak tau tentang 'penyakit' Kyuhyun, mengingat mereka sangat lah akrab.

"Dan jika ia melakukannya di café ku, aku tak segan segan menjebloskannya ke penjara, dan uang tebusan Cho ahjumma tak berlaku untukku". Tambah Donghae dengan tawanya di ikuti Hyukjae.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis melihatnya, dan lagi lagi setumpuk pertanyaan bergelayut dikepalanya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?".

"Tentu saja, dan kami sudah mempersiapkan semua jawaban dari pertanyaanmu nanti Min".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/DELETE**

**Anyeong….. *lambaitangan**

**Huaaa… author kembali dengan FF Abal bin ngga jelas ini.**

**Doakan author biar nggak buntu ditengah jalan, karena belum kepikiran mau diterus seperti apa FF ini. Konflik dan Kyumin momentnya belum keliatan, mungkin mulai chapter selanjutnya, itupun kalo chingudeul masih bersedia membacanya.**

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Kyuhyun oppa author buat sebagai kleptomania, walaupun konflik utamanya bukan itu. entahlah… tiba tiba kata kata 'kleptomania' melintas di otak author, dan ngedorong author untuk nulis FF. sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae *bow**

**Author mohon reviewnya ne, karena review chingudeul adalah semangat dan ide author buat nulis next chapter.**

**GOMAWO…..**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEHIND YOU**

**.**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning : GS| Abal | Typo(s) |OOC| Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran | Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Semua cast milik diri mereka masing masing, orang tua dan Tuhang YME. Dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. ^^**

**.**

**^^ Happy Reading^^**

Bias bias lampu luar menembus ventilasi kamar tanpa penerangan lampu. Terlihat seorang yeoja yang terbaring gelisah sembari memeluk boneka kelincinya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela nafas panjang, dan sudah keberapa kalinya juga ia melirik jam yang tergantung didinding kamarnya yang samar karena minimnya cahaya.

Jarum jam itu sudah mengarah ke angka 12, namun rasa kantuk belum juga menderanya, dan satu satunya alasan kenapa ia tak bisa tidur adalah tentang percakapannya dengan kedua teman barunya tadi sore.

Sungmin – yeoja itu memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya, bersandar di punggung ranjang. Menekuk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Matanya terpejam, mencoba mengingat kembali tiap kata yang diucapkan Donghae dan Hyukjae –teman barunya.

**"Apa sedari kecil Kyuhyun memang seorang kleptomania?".**

** "Tidak. Dia seperi itu semenjak Sehun meninggal, tepatnya saat kami baru memasuki tingkat dua SMA".**

** "Sehun? Nuguyo?".**

** "Sehun adalah adik Kyuhyun, ia meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih bisa tertolong karena lukanya tak begitu serius, sementara Sehun, dia tidak bisa bertahan, bahkan sebelum ia dibawa kerumah sakit. Dan semenjak itulah sifat Kyuhyun berubah dingin, dan mengambil barang barang sepele di pusat perbelanjaan".**

** "Bagaimana bisa, kecelakaan merubah sifat orang menjadi kleptomania seperti itu?".**

** "Entahlah, Dokter bilang ada luka benturan dikepalanya, mungkin itu yang menyebabkannya. Kami juga tak tahu pasti, apa ada faktor lain atau tidak".**

** "Memperkerjakan mu adalah salah satu usaha Cho ahjumma untuk mengontrol Kyuhyun, kami mohon Min, bantu kami membujuknya agar mau melakukan therapi, segala cara sudah kami lakukan. Tapi ia benar benar keras kepala".**

** "Kau tak usah takut, walaupun angkuh, tapi dia anak yang baik dan manja. Anggap saja dia bukan majikanmu dan bukan seorang kleptomania".**

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menghela nafasnya - lagi – dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam, sebisa mungkin menggapai rasa kantuk itu.

"Lee Sungmin, kau harus membantunya. Fighting!". Gumamnya sebelum terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo? Noona menjadi pengasuh namja berusia 21 tahun?". Namja bernama Choi Minho itu reflek meninggikan suaranya, matanya yang bulat semakin membulat setelah mendengar cerita Sungmin tentang pekerjaan barunya.

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu bodoh!". Protes Sungmin bebarengan dengan pukulan yang mendarat dikepala Minho. Namja itu berdecak sebal sambil mengusap pelan bekas pukulan itu. "Appo noona!".

"Salahmu sendiri, mengapa harus berteriak seperi itu".

"Aku tidak berteriak, hanya terkejut mengetahui noona menjadi pengasuh namja berusia 21 tahun, dan noona bilang dia seorang kleptomania? Omo~ memangnya tak ada pekerjaan lain?". Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah. Sepertinya teman teman Minho salah besar jika menganggapnya sebagai namja cool, cuek, dan hemat dalam berkata. Faktanya ia sangatlah cerewet jika bersama Sungmin.

"Mereka membayarku, mereka juga tak keberatan aku bekerja paruh waktu saja, aku tak merasa dirugikan Minho-ya".

"Apa itu tak membahayakan mu noona?". Tanya Minho ragu.

"Membahayakan seperti apa yang kau maksud hah? Tenanglah, cukup percaya saja pada noonamu yang cantik ini. Arra! ".

"Ne… Ne… Ne… terserah noona saja".

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor itu. Tak sedikit pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Terang saja, karena salah satu objeknya mengenakan seragam SMA di area kampus. Dan wajah tampan itu juga salah satu alasan para yeoja yang berada disana tak bosan menatapnya.

"Eh! Ada apa kau ke kampus ku?". Tanya Sungmin memulai percakapan mereka kembali.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, dengan cepat Minho membuka tas ranselnya, mengambil paper bag kecil dan menyodorkanya pada Sungmin. "Ige mwoya?". Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Eomma sudah kembali dari Thailand, ini oleh oleh dari Eomma untuk noona".

"Omo~ kenapa ahjumma harus repot repot membelikanku oleh oleh".

"Nonna seperti tak tahu Eomma saja, Eomma sangat hobi belanja, dan mana mungkin Eomma melupakan noona". Cibir Minho. Sungmin terkikik geli mendengarnya. Memang Eommanya itu terkadang lebih memanjakan Sungmin dari pada dirinya. Mungkin karena kedua anaknya adalah namja. Dan tentu saja kehadiran Sungmin membuatnya senang.

"Tapi setidaknya aku saja yang kerumahmu".

"Eomma memaksaku noona, tapi kau memang harus kerumah, Appa dan Eomma merindukanmu".

"Ne, hari libur nanti aku akan kerumahmu. Sampaikan terimakasihku pada mereka". Sungmin menoleh. "Oh iya, Siwon apa kabar? Apa hyungmu itu mendapatkan pacar orang Amerika, sampai melupakan korea?".

"Hahaha, sepertinya begitu noona." Minho menghentikan langkahnya. "Ah noona, aku harus pergi, Taemin sudah menungguku". Pamit Minho.

"Taemin? Nugu? Hey! Jangan mempermainkan hati yeoja lagi". Ucap Sungmin sedikit berteriak karena Minho sudah melangkah jauh.

"Tenang noona, kali ini aku janji tak akan bermain main lagi, dia yeoja yang berbeda". Jawab Minho yang juga berteriak.

"Dasar!". Decak Sungmin masih menatap punggung tegap Minho yang semakin menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari ini tak sebegitu panas seperti hari kemarin, malah cederung mendung, mungkin akan turun hujan. Hari sabtu kampus memang tak begitu ramai, karena hanya segelintir mahasiswa yang mengambil jadwal kuliah akhir pekan seperti ini.

Suasana koridor yang lengang menampakan sosok namja tampan sedang berjalan dengan mata terfokus pada layar PSP ditangannya. Semestinya hari ini ia terbebas dari suasana gedung pendidikan bertingkat itu, karena hari ini memang bukan jadwal kelasnya, tapi entah alasan apa yang membuatnya datang kemari.

"Kyuhyun…". Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, namja bernama Kyuhyun itu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada sosok yeoja yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya. "Hahh… akhirnya, aku menemukanmu juga".

"Kenapa kau kemari?". Tanya Kyuhyun angkuh. Yeoja itu mendengus kesal seraya menyamai langkah lebar Kyuhyun. "Tantu saja mencarimu, kau lupa? Ini adalah pekerjaanku, dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, bukankah hari ini kau libur?".

Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya sekilas. Ia sudah tak memainkan PSP nya lagi, dimasukannya benda pusaka itu pada kantung celananya. "Bukan urusanmu". Jawabnya singkat.

Yeoja itu mengedikan bahunya tak peduli, kakinya terus mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang membawa mereka ke parkiran. "Mau kemana?".

"Cerewet sekali, cepat masuk, bukankah ini pekerjaanmu?".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyunie, emm… kau tak ingin sembuh? ". Tanya yeoja yang duduk dibangku samping kemudi. Namja yang dipanggil Kyunie itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

**Kyunie? Dia memanggilku Kyunie?**

"Iya, mengapa kau tak melakukan terapi?". Lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa? Aku tak sakit Minnie". Kali ini yeoja yang Kyuhyun panggil Minnie menaikkan alisnya sebelah, persis seperti yang diakukan Kyuhyun tadi.

**Minnie? Dia memanggilku Minnie?  
**

Sungmin mengangguk. "Apa kau tak ingin lepas dari sebutan kleptomania? Jika kau seperti itu terus, mana ada yeoja yang akan tertarik denganmu, apa kau tak ingin punya pacar hm?". Tanya Sungmin blak blakkan. Oh ayolah Lee Sungmin. Kau sedang berbicara dengan majikanmu sekarang.

"Seperti itukah kau bicara pada majikanmu nona?". Jawab Kyuhyun bernada teguran.

"Aku sudah mendapat ijin dari Nyonya Cho, bahwa aku di perbolehkan bertindak sesuka hati tanpa kekerasan, bahkan Donghae dan Hyukie menyuruhku agar tak menganggapmu sebagai majikan". Sungmin berujar penuh kemenangan, di wajahnya tercetak seringaian yang sama sekali tak cocok di wajah imutnya.

"Ya! Aku ini Cho Kyuhyun majikanmu, mana ada yang seperti itu, diperbolehkan bertindak sesuka hati, tak menganggapku sebagi majikanmu. Aku yang menggajimu, atau kau ingin bekerja tanpa menikmati gajimu?".

Seketika Sungmin terdiam, bukan. Bukan karena ancaman namja Cho itu. Melainkan ini adalah kalimat terpanjang Kyuhyun semenjak ia mengenalnya. Sedetik kemudian suasana hening itu di penuhi tawa Sungmin yang menggelegar.

"Hahaha… kau salah tuan muda Cho, yang menggajiku adalah Nyonya besar Cho, jadi simpan saja ancaman mu itu, hahaha…".

Kyuhyun berdecih dan kembali fokus pada jalanan siang itu. "Hey! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Kyunie, apa kau tak ingin lepas dari penyakitmu itu hm? Mana ada yeoja yang akan tertarik pada mu nanti". Lanjut Sungmin setengah mengejek. Yeoja itu tak berniat mengejek, mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan tertarik melakukan terapi jika dipancing seperti itu.

"Mwo? Aku bahkan bisa menunjuk yeoja manapun yang ini aku jadikan pacar".

"Aku tak percaya".

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, seringaian licik terlukis diwajah Kyuhyun. "Hahh… baiklah, kau menang Minnie". Ucap Kyuhyun pasrah. Sungmin tersenyum puas. "Aku akan melakukan terapi, asal kau mengabulkan permintaanku".

"Apa?".

"Jadilah pacaraku". Sungmin membelalakan matanya, menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum licik. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, menghilangkan rasa kagetnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Permintaan macam apa itu? Dan perlu kau ketahui, aku sudah memiliki pacar".

"Aku tak perduli". Ujar Kyuhyun cuek. "Jika kau tak mau menjadi pacarku, aku juga tak mau melakukan terapi bodoh itu"..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini yeoja penyuka kelinci itu menginjakan kakinya di Mall nomor satu Korea selatan. Sungmin lebih memilih Mall yang menyediakan banyak diskon, dan itu tak mungkin ia temukan disini. Semua yang tersedia disini adalah merk ternama, dan harganya membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

Sudah 20 menit Sungmin mengelilingi Mall ini, dan sudah 20 menit juga Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun yang tak tahu akan kemana. Diperjalanan tadi namja Cho itu berkata ingin membeli sesuatu yang Sungmin tak tau itu apa.

"Kau tunggu disini". Titah Kyuhyun saat mereka berhenti persis di depan toko accesoris perempuan. Sungmin mengiyakan perintah Kyuhyun. Tanpa risih, ia memasuki toko yang di dominasi oleh pembeli yeoja.

Tak sedikit dari mereka terkagum dan histeris tertahan kala melihat namja tampan seperti Kyuhyun tengah memilih jepit rambut lucu. Beruntung sekali yeoja yang dibelikan jepit rambut itu. Yah~ seperti itulah isi hati yeoja yeoja disana.

Beruntunglah toko itu di batasi kaca bening, sehingga Sungmin masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang hendak memasukan jepit rambut pada saku celananya. Tanpa berfikir dua kali,Sungmin mengambil langkah seribu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Chagiya, ah… ternyata kau disini". Ujar Sungmin tersenyum palsu. Ia mengambil jepit rambut yang belum sepenuhnya tenggelam di saku Kyuhyun. "Ah, pilihanmu bagus, kajja kita bayar".

Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya menatap Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di antrian kasir. "Chagiya, palliwa, sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu terus?". Lanjut Sungmin membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mulai sekarang aku tak akan membiarkanmu jauh dari ku Kyunie, satu meter pun tak akan".

Kini mereka berada di restoran mewah yang menyediakan makanan khas Indonesia. Entahlah, setelah insiden menegangkan - bagi Sungmin – di toko accsesoris tadi membuat perut mereka menjadi lapar, dan dua porsi sate ayam menemani ocehan Sungmin yang tak kunjung henti.

"Untung saja mereka tak melihat, jika ada yang melihat, aku yakin kau sudah dimasukan penjara, dan divonis hukuman 20 tahun Kyunie". Kyuhyun tertunduk malas. Ucapan Sungmin barusan sangatlah berlebihan.

"Tapi seleramu cukup baik Kyunie, jepit rambut ini indah. Buat ku saja ne?". Tanya Sungmin seraya memperhatikan kembali benda kecil berwarna merah itu.

"Setelah seenaknya kau memanggilku chagiya di depan umum, sekarang kau malah meminta jepit itu untukmu?". Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Itu agar mereka tak curiga bodoh!". Cetus Sungmin tak mau kalah. "Tak mungkin Nyonya besar Cho memakai jepit rambut ini, lebih baik untukku saja".

"Terserah kau saja". Sungmin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan dingin Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur memakai jepit itu dikepalanya. "Apa aku terlihat cantik?".

"Aku akan meminta Eomma untuk memecatmu". Jawab Kyuhyun jauh dari pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Lakukan saja". Sungmin terkikik geli ketika Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Huuaaa… ini enak sekali Kyunie, benar benar enak".

"Kau memilih menu yang tepat. Apa namanya? Sa- sate. Ah.. iya sate, terdengar seperti bahasa jepang".

"Seharusnya kau juga memesan salad untuk mengimbanginya, makanan yang dibakar tak begitu baik untuk tubuh".

Baiklah, sepertinya keramaian di meja itu disebabkan oleh satu orang saja, dan Kyuhyun terus setia menikmati tiap tusuk daging ayam saus kacang itu.

"Ya! Kyunie, kau mendengarku tidak!".

"Kau ini cerewet sekali". Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. "Oh kau ini jorok sekali, ada saus kacang di bibir mu tapi kau tak merasakannya. Ck, seperti anak kecil saja". Cela Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Benarkah?". Ucap Sungmin seraya melirik sudut bibirnya. Tangan itu di tepis cepat saat Sungmin hendak mengelapnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mencondongkan badanya, menempelkan bibir tebal itu pada bibir Sungmin, menyapu saus kacang dengan sekali kecupan.

Sungmin terdiam, matanya melebar, dan jantungnya seketika menjadi berdetak kencang. "jika seperti ini, kau tak harus mengotori tanganmu". Ujar Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Jika perut kenyang, mungkin Sungmin akan berhenti mengoceh'. Kyuhyun harus membuang opini itu jauh jauh, karena sampai sekarang telinga Kyuhyun tetap saja dipenuhi ocehan Sungmin. Walau sempat Sungmin berhenti mengoceh karena acara-bersih-bersih-Kyuhyun, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Sebentar!.

Saat berjalan kepintu exit Mall itu, terlebih dahulu Kyuhyun membelokan langkahnya menuju toilet. Sungmin mengikuti kemanapun langkah Kyuhyun, sepertinya yeoja itu memang tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun jauh darinya walau hanya satu meter.

"Apa kau ingin ikut dengan ku kedalam?". Ocehan Sungmin terhenti beralih mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. Tak lebih dari lima detik matanya melotot lebar saat ia tersadar bahwa kini ia berdiri persisi di depan toilet pria.

"Kau ingin kedalam dengan ku Minnie~". Goda Kyuhyun sengaja mengerlingkan matanya. Mungkin sedikit balas dendam karena moodnya dirusak oleh ocehan panjang Sungmin.

Blush~

Tak tahu karena kata kata Kyuhyun yang terkesan menggodanya, atau memang sangat malu karena tak menyadari keberadaannya sekarang, yang jelas semburat merah tergambar jelas dipipi Sungmin.

"Aku tunggu disana". Lirih Sungmin. Yeoja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding agak jauh dari sana. Sambil menunggu Kyuhyun, menelpon Jungmo sepertinya tak buruk.

"Yeobseo". Sapa Sungmin setelah panggilannya tersambung.

"**Yeobseo, wae chagi, ada apa kau menelponku?".**

"Aniya, hanya ingin menelpon mu saja".

"**Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, nanti ku telpon kau. Mianhae".**

Flipp~

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawabnya, panggilan itu sudah terputus. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Kau selalu seperti itu jika sedang sibuk Jungmo-ah". Ucapnya menatap kecewa layar ponsel itu. "Gwenchana, aku mengerti".

Sungmin memasukan kembali ponselnya. Ia tersentak kaget kala Kyuhyun sudah berdiri persis disampingnya. "Kau mengagetkanku Kyunie".

"Pacarmu?". Sungmin mendengus kesal. Bukannya minta maaf, Kyuhyun malah berbalik bertanya. Selalu seenaknya sendiri mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ne…". jawab Sungmin lesu.

"Kajja pulang, mood ku sudah benar benar hancur oleh ocehanmu tadi".

Sungmin memincingkan matanya, menatap garang Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah. "Ya! Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu. Palli". Gertak Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh! Mood seorang Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya benar benar sudah 'hancu'r. Sampai sampai senyuman itu tak kunjung luntur dari bibir tebalnya. Nyonya Cho yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam bersama para maid sedikit bingung melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Kau sudah pulang?". Kyuhyun berjengit kaget mendengarnya. Hey! Bahkan namja itu tak menyadari jika Eomma dan para maid berada disana.

"Ne Eomma". Jawab Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Ada apa denganmu hm?". Hanya gelengan acuh yang Nyonya Cho dapatkan. "Bagaiman dengan Sungmin?". Nyonya Cho kembali bertanya.

"Pilihan Eomma sangat buruk, Eomma tak pintar mempekerjakan orang". Raut wajah Kyuhyun sengaja dibuat kesal. Nyonya Cho sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Baiklah besok Eomma akan memecatnya".

"Andwe!". Teriak Kyuhyun lantang. Dahi Nyonya Cho berkerut, menatap aneh kearah anak laki lakinya. "Maksudku, kita lihat dulu kerjanya, mungkin karena belum terbiasa, jadi kerjanya sangat sangat buruk". Pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho itu nampak gugup, membuat Nyonya Cho mati matian menahan tawanya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang pilihan Eomma buruk, jadi apa salahnya jika Eomma memecatnya…". Nyonya Cho memberi jeda. "Biar Eomma menyuruh Appa mu untuk mencari orang menggantikan Sungmin".

"Aish… eomma, aku hanya berkomentar saja, lagi pula aku tak ingin Eomma dan Appa lelah mencari orang lagi untuk menjaga ku". Elak Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?".

"Aish.. sudahlah, aku mandi dulu, gerah sekali rasanya".

Nyonya Cho tersenyum lebar melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang mengambil lengkat cepat menuju kamarnya. Oh! Yeoja berumur itu sempat melihat rona merah di wajah tampan anaknya yang tak pernah ia lihat beberapa tahun ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau puas menghancurkan hariku Lee Sungmin? Lihat saja, dalam waktu dekat ini Eomma akan memecatmu!**

-Sent-.

"Sehun-ah, dulu kau pernah bercerita pada Hyung, kau menginginkan yeoja manis, cerewet namun lucu, kau bilang yeoja itulah yang membuatmu nyaman". Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Jika kau bertemu dengannya, Hyung yakin kau akan menjadikannya pacarmu, tak peduli ia jauh lebih tua dari mu. Hahaha… iya kan?".

"Kau memiliki tipe yang baik Sehun-ah". Sepersekian detik raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah sedih, ia menundukan kepalanya lesu, tanpa ia sadari, cairan bening menetes dari matanya.

"Maafkan Hyung Sehun-ah, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drrtt… Drrrtt…

Secepat kilat Sungmin menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak disebelahnya. Ia mendesah kesal saat nama Cho Kyuhyun lah yang terpampang di layar ponsel itu.

"Apa itu? Ancamanmu tak mempan tuan muda Cho". Sungmin berujar sebal setelah membaca pesan singkat Kyuhyun. Diletakannya kembali ponsel itu tepat disebelahnya.

"Kupikir Jungmo". Sungmin menghela nafas. "Hahh~ kau bilang akan menelponku Jungmo-ah, sedah malam begini, kau belum saja menelponku"..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Donghae-ah, kemari, Appa kenalkan pada teman bissnis Appa". Namja paruh baya itu setengah berteriak memanggil anak semata wayangnya, suasana gedung yang ramai membuat Tuan Lee juga harus melambaikan tangannya, karena sang anak berdiri agak jauh darinya.

Ya. Mereka kini sedang berada di acara ulang tahun perusahaan milik teman Tuan Lee, dan sebagai penerus Lee Corp, tentu saja, namja bernama Lee Donghae itu turut hadir mendampingi sang Appa.

"Kenalkan, dia tuan Kim, teman Appa dulu, itu putranya, dan itu calon menantu tuan Kim". Ucap tuan Lee.

"Anyeong haseyo, Lee Donghae imnida". Donghae membungkuk hormat setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kau mirip dengan Appamu nak". Tuan Kim tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Donghae. "Kenalkan, ini putarku". Sambung tuan Kim memperkenalkan putranya.

"Anyeong haseyo, Kim Jungmo imnida, dan ini calon istriku, Park Han Byul". Donghae menjabat tangan Jungmo, sedikit berfikir dirasa nama itu tak lagi asing di telinganya.

"Kim Jungmo?". Ulang Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Anyeong chingudeul, author kembali….**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan Review.**

**Ah author ngasih tau sekali lagi nih… klepotomania yang di idap Kyuhyun bukan konfik utama. Itu cuma pelengkap dan selingan saja ne…**

**Author juga ngga tau pasti, konflik utamanya dari Kyuhyun, atau malah dari Sungmin. Mungkin akan kejawab di chapter selanjutnya.**

**Cukup sekian, gomawo Chingudeul. Review lagi ne…**

**ANYEONG…**

**Q & A**

**Q** : Kleptomania itu penyakit apa?

**A** : okeh, ini author sudah rangkumin dari beberapa artikel yang author baca.

Definisi. Klepto memang berarti mencuri dan mania adalah dorongan yang terus menerus untuk mencuri. Barang yang diambil bukanlah barang yang bernilai tinggi, biasanya barang yang diambil adalah barang kecil yang tidak berharga, atau setidaknya barang yang tidak berharga bagi si penderita.

Faktor yang mempengaruhi adalah factor lingkungan, agama, pendidikan, materi, keturunan dan juga kecelakaan. Kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan benturan dikepala atau cedera otak juga bisa mencetuskan kleptomania. Bukan hanya benturan fisik, melainkan dalam bentuk hantaman fikiran juga bisa memicu seorang menjadi kleptomania. (Ex : pernah merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat disayanginya).

Jenis Treatment untuk penderita kleptomania:

1. Medikasi, menggunakan obat obatan yang bekerja langsung pada sistem susunan saraf dan memberi ketenangan jika terjadi perubahan mood (ex: Antidepressant, Benzodiazepines, Moodsatabilizer, dll)

2. Psikoterapi. Terapi yang digunakan adalah Cognitive Behavioral Therapy, terapi keluarga, terapi psikodinamika, self – group therapy, dan Rational emotive therapy.

#authorcengo

**Q** : Request FF yang Kyumin nya sodara.

**A** : Chingu, coba mampir di FF ku yang My Dongsaeng My love. Agak sedikit mirip sama request kamu. Tapi ceritanya errr~ ancur chingu. #ngumpet diketekMing.


	3. Chapter 3

**BEHIND YOU**

**.**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**Warning : GS| Abal | Typo(s) |OOC| Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran | Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Semua cast milik diri mereka masing masing, orang tua dan Tuhang YME. Dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. ^^**

**^^ Happy Reading^^**

Lampu jalanan sudah melai menyala, itu berarti hari akan berganti gelap. Jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai pun semakin ramai. Mengingat cuaca petang yang cerah, tak sedikit dari mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan jalan. Dan tak sedikit juga diantara mereka adalah orang yang baru terbebas dari suasana penatnya kantor dan gedung pendidikan.

Jika jalan kota Seoul tampak ramai, sama halnya dengan gedung yang di dominasi warna biru ini. Lantunan musik accoustic mengiringi suasana cafe yang diberinama 'Fishy'. Disudut sana terlihat empat orang tengah mendapat pelayanan special, karena salah satu dari mereka adalah pemilik cafe ini.

"Gomawo". Ucap yeoja bergummy smile setelah pelayan itu selesai menghidangkan pesanan mereka. Pelayan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum membalikan badannya.

"Jadi bagaimana Min. apa tuan muda Cho ini membuat kegaduhan?". Tanya Donghae - pemilik cafe – memulai obrolan petang ini. Mendengar namanya di sebut, namja Cho yang biasa di panggil Kyuhyun itu tersedak kala menyesap caffelatenya. "Ya! apa maksudmu hyung?". Bentak Kyuhyun di sambut gelak tawa Donghae dan Hyukjae. "Aish... noona, kau jangan ikut tertawa!". Lanjutnya kesal.

"Aku yang membuat kegaduhan Hae. mungkin sebentar lagi nyonya besar Cho akan memecatku". Jawab Sungmin dengan nada yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Tentu saja itu hanya berpura pura, dan sepasang kekasih itu sudah pasti tau. Kyuhyun hanya berdecih dan kembali menikmati secangkir caffelate nya lagi.

"Min apa aku boleh bertanya?". Donghae memasang wajah seriusnya tiba tiba.

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?". Jawab Sungmin. Jujur saja yeoja itu sedikit merasa aneh saat raut wajah Donghae berubah serius. Sama seperti Sungmin, Hyukjae pun merasa demikian. Dan Kyuhyun? oh ayolah... namja itu masih tenggelam dalam acara mari-mengambek-ria.

"Ah... bukan, maksudku, aku ingin melihat foto pacarmu, diponselmu ada kan? jujur saja aku dan Hyukie masih penasaran siapa namja yang bisa mendapatkan mu, waktu itu kan kau hanya menceritakannya saja".

"Ah begitu, tentu saja aku menyimpan fotonya, tunggu sebentar".

Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya pada Donghae yang tengah menghela nafas lega. Yeoja itu yakin sekali, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan kekasihnya.

"Ini...". Sungmin menyodorkan ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah Jungmo – kekasih Sungmin – reflek Donghae dan Hyukjae mendekatkan kepala mereka menatap layar benda kecil itu. Donghae tercekat , matanya membulat saat melihat foto namja yang tengah berpose dengan Sungmin. Ia yakin sekali bahwa namja itu adalah namja yang ia temui malam lalu, putra dari tuan Kim, dan juga namja yang sudah memiliki calon istri, dan itu bukanlah Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! ada apa denganmu hah? kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?".

"Untuk apa kita kemari lagi?".

"Wae? kau tak suka? ya sudah kau pergi saja!".

"Ya! mana bisa seperti itu, atau jangan jangan kau ingin...".

"Terserah kau saja, ikut atau pergi".

"Hey! tunggu aku bodoh!".

Seperti tak memperdulikan orang orang disana, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus saja berdebat dengan suara yang tak bisa dibilang lirih. Tubuh jangkung itu terus melenggang cuek menapaki lantai pusat perbelanjaan, sementara Sungmin, hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun seraya terus mengumpat kecil.

Persis seperti kemarin, Kyuhyun memang mengajak Sungmin ke gedung yang dipenuhi outlet outlet ternama, sudah pastilah yeoja berambut hitam itu sedikit curiga, ia khawatir jika majikan yang merangkap anak asuhnya itu akan berulah seperti kemarin.

"Sungmin noona". Suara berat seorang namja menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. Serempak mereka menoleh pada namja yang tak kalah jangkung dengan Kyuhyun. "Sungmin noona, kau kemari?". Tanya Minho.

"Ne Minho-ya, kau juga?". Minho tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sekilas ia tengokan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun. "Ah... kenalkan, dia Kyuhyun". Lanjut Sungmin.

"Anyeong haseyo Kyuhyun sunbae, Minho imnida". Minho memperkenalkan dirinya sembari menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut lalu menjabat tangan Minho.

"Kau sendiri? mana Taeminmu?". Tanya Sungmin sedikit menggoda. Minho mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tak pantas di wajah dingin itu, membuat Sungmin terbahak melihatnya.

Percakapan seru – untuk Sungmin dan Minho – berlanjut, mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang merasa sangat sangat bosan. Tak ingin berlama lama disana, Kyuhyun memilih memasuki toko yang menjual bermacam macam ponsel. Melihat benda canggih itu di display rapih, jauh lebih menarik dari pada mendengar percakapan Sungmin dan Minho. kurang lebih seperti itulah pemikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, mana Kyuhyun?". Sungmin tersadar jika Kyuhyun menghilang. Dua pasang mata itu mengedar mencari sosok namja yang dimaksud. Mereka melotot kaget melihat Kyuhyun di seret paksa petugas keamanan. Sontak Sungmin dan Minho berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang belum terlalu jauh.

"Tunggu!". Seretan langkah itu terhenti "Kyunie? wae? ada apa ini?". Cerocos Sungmin.

"Anda mengenalnya nona?". Tanya seorang namja tegap berseragam tanpa melepaskan cengkraman di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, dia temanku, kenapa anda menyeretnya seperti itu, tolong lepaskan".

"Jadi dia temanmu? Mianhamnida nona, tapi temanmu ini sudah mencuri sebuah ponsel, dan kami akan menyelesaikan kasus ini di kantor polisi nanti". Jelasnya.

Langkah lebar itu kembali menyeret paksa Kyuhyun yang terlihat pasrah tanpa perlawanan. "Tunggu! ini salah paham, aku akan membayarnya". Petugas keamanan itu berhenti dan membalikan badannya. "Mianhamnida nona, anda bisa mengurusnya dikantor polisi nanti".

Ya, negara dimana mereka tinggal memang sangat menjunjung tinggi peraturan. Jadi jika sudah seperti ini, sangat sulit untuk di bicarakan tanpa melibatkan hukum.

Sungmin tertunduk pasrah. "Ini salahku". Suara itu terdengar bergetar. Tangan kekar milik Minho terulur merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. "Sudahlah noona, ini semua bukan salahmu, aku juga salah. Mianhae". Ujar Minho mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin. "Sebaiknya noona menghubungi Nyonya Cho saja".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyunie...". Suara yang amat Kyuhyun kenali menyambutnya setelah kurang dari dua jam mendekam di balik jeruji besi. "Gwenchana?". Tanyanya panik. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menampakan senyum hambarnya.

"Saya harap, putra Tuan dan Nyonya tak mengulanginya lagi". Imbuh Pak Polisi memberi himbauan.

"Ne, kami minta maaf atas kelakuan putra kami, kamsahamnida". Setelah balas membungkuk hormat, polisi itu pergi menyisakan keluarga Cho disana.

"Kyu, kenapa kau melakukannya lagi. Eomma dan Appa sudah lelah nak terus membebaskanmu seperti ini". Nyonya Cho berujar seraya menatap lekat sang anak.

Mereka memang sudah berkali kali harus memberi tebusan untuk membebaskan anaknya dari kantor polisi, dengan kasus yang sama tentunya. Untunglah Tuan Cho adalah pemilik perusahaan besar di bidang transportasi udara, jadi tak begitu memperdulikan banyaknya uang untuk menebus Kyuhyun.

"Wae? kenapa appa dan eomma membebaskanku? untuk apa kalian melakukannya?".

"Apa yang kau katakan!". Tegur tuan Cho dengan suara tegasnya. Namja berumur diawal 50 tahun itu menghela nafasnya, ia sadar tak sepenuhnya kejadian ini adalah kesalahan anakanya, melainkan gangguan psikis yang membuat anakanya seperti ini

"Appa tak mungkin membiarkan mu lebih lama disini. Sudahlah kau jangan mengulanginya lagi". Lanjut tuan Cho.

"Appamu benar nak". Sambung nyonya Cho. "Temuilah Sungmin, dia menunggumu diluar".

Mendengar nama Sungmin disebut, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya menatap sang eomma.

"Sungmin disini?". Tanyanya. Kepala nyonya Cho mengangguk dan senyum hangat terpampang jelas diwajahnya. "Ne temuilah dia, dia sepertinya sangat kacau, dan terus meminta maaf pada appa dan eomma". Tuan Cho ikut menjawab.

"Dia juga menangis? kau harus bertanggung jawab sudah membuat yeoja semanis dia menangis".

**Menangis? Sungmin menangis?**

"Tanggung jawab? untuk apa? kenapa aku yang bertanggung jawab? bahkan dia yang mengacuhkan ku dan asik mengobrol dengan bocah itu". Sepasang suami istri itu menahan tawanya. Hey! kekesalanmu terliha seperti cemburu Cho Kyuhyun. "Wae?". Ketus Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja kau harus bertanggung jawab. Omo~ appa tak tega melihat Sungmin menangis cecegukan seperti tadi. jika kau bukan anak appa, sudah ku bunuh kau, karena membuat yeoja seperti Sungmin menangis".

"Ne suamiku, aku juga tak tega melihat wajah manisnya di banjiri air mata". imbuh nyonya Cho. oh ! untuk ini sepertinya mereka sedikit berlebihan.

"Ya! Ya! sebenarnya anak kalian itu siapa? kenapa malah memojokanku?". Protes Kyuhyun. Bibir tebalnya mengeruct lucu namun gagal, dan dua sosok itu tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya. "Appa, eomma berhenti tertawa!".

"Ne... Ne... cepatlah temui Sungmin". Jawab tuan Cho masih tertawa geli. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih saja menertawainya.

"Istriku, selain menjaganya, aku harap Sungmin juga membawa perubahan untuk Kyuhyun".

"Ne, aku juga berharap seperti itu Suamiku".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan, dingin, dan angkuh itu tersenyum manis nan tulus saat mata onixnya menangkap siluet yeoja yang tengah berjongkok menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela sela lutut.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Sungmin. "Minnie...".

Kepala Sungmin terangkat, matanya berbinar senang kala melihat sosok namja yang berdiri di depannya. "Kyunie...". Sungmin mendirikan tubuhnya.

Grepp~

Kedua tangan Sungmin melingkar bebas di penggang Kyuhyun, melesakan kepalanya di bahu bidang itu. Demi seluruh PSP di dunia ini, Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendapat pelukan tiba tiba Sungmin. sebegitu khawatirnya kah?. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan debar jantungnya yang tiba tiba berubah tak karuan. Apa jadinya jika Sungmin mendengarnya nanti?.

"Minnie, seshh... sakhh...". ujar Kyuhyun berpura pura.

Sungmin tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya cepat. Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Hey! memeluk majikanmu secara tiba tiba bukankah itu tak sopan?. Ya itulah isi kepala Sungmin.

Oh, demi seluruh PSP di dunia ini - lagi -, Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencubit pipi itu, bahkan mengecupnya lama. Namun segera mungkin ia menggeleng berkali kali membuang jauh jauh pikiranya itu.

**Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi dengan mu?**

"Mianhae". Lirih Sungmin masih menunduk. Setelahnya ia mencoba memberanikan diri menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan- "Bodoh! mengapa kau melakukannya lagi, bahkan ku sampai tertangkap. bodoh! Cho Kyuhyun bodoh!".

"Aku tak tau". Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh". Sungmin terus mengumpat. Sesekali kepalan tangannya mendarat di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hey! aku ini majikanmu, apa seperti itu caramu memperlakukan seorang majikan hah?".

"Aku tak perduli, dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! kau majikanku yang bodoh!".

Kyuhyun berdecih keras. "Aku rasa eomma memang harus memecatmu". Ancamnya. Dilipatnya kedua tangan itu seakan menantang Sungmin.

Sungmin memutar matanya malas. mulutnya terus mengumpat kecil yang sama sekali tak di dengar Kyuhyun. "Lakukan saja".

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan kala wajah Sungmin berubah pasrah. Di dudukannya tubuh itu di dinding pembatas rendah di ikuti Sungmin di sampingnya. Mereka terdiam menyibukan diri dari pikiran mereka masing masing sebelum suara panggilan mengintrupsi mereka.

"Kyuhyun sunbae".

"Minho-ya". Bukan Kyuhyun yang menjawab, melainkan Sungmin. "Kau sudah selesai?". Tanya Sungmin seraya mendirikan tubuhnya, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Ne, noona, eomma sangat khawatir saat aku memberi tahu kita ada di kantor polisi, jadi aku harus menjelaskan sedetail mungkin pada eomma". Jelas Minho yang tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Sungmin.

Mata bulat itu beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun sunbae, untunglah kau sudah bebas, mianhaeyo, karena aku Sungmin noona jadi lalai menjaga mu, jeongmal mianhaeyo".

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya sebelah "Kau mengetahuinya? apa Sungmin yang menceritakannya padamu?". selidik Kyuhyun.

"Ne sunbae, Sungmin noona sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, sekali lagi jeongmal mianhaeyo".

"Aish... mulutmu sangat ember Lee Sungmin, kau pasti menceritakan yang berlebihan bukan? Jinjja!". gerutu Kyuhyun sembari melotot horor pada Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu menceritakan berlebihan hah? mana bisa aku menutupi sesuatu pada orang yang sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri" Bentak Sungmin tak kalah horor.

Minho memijat alis kanannya, dua orang dewasa di depannya ini membuatnya pusing, seperti anak lima tahun yang enggan mengalah satu sama lain.

"Ne, gwenchana". Kyuhyunmenepuk keras pundak Minho, sang empunya hanya bisa meringis pasrah. "Jika Sungmin sudah menganggapmu sebagai adiknya, tak usah seformal itu padaku, panggil aku hyung saja". Lanjut Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala layaknya bos mafia. Sungmin memincingkan matanya menatap heran Kyuhyun.

**Apa maksudnya?**

"Sudah malam, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, sekali lagi mianhaeyo hyung". Minho membungkuk hormat.

Tak memperdulikan ucapan Minho, mata Kyuhyun membulat saat namja yang juga memiliki tubuh tinggi sepertinya memeluk tubuh Sungmin. "Aku pulang dulu noona, saranghae".

Chu~

Bukan hanya membulat, bahkan mata itu hampir melompat ketika pipi Sungmin dikecup singkat oleh Minho. "Aish... kau ini, selalu saja mencium pipiku sembarangan, cepat pulang, sampaikan salamku untuk ahjumma dan ahjussi". Ujar Sungmin.

"Hahaha... ne noona, aku pamit, anyeong, anyeong hyung". Kyuhyun terus menatap cengo punggung Minho yang hampir tak terlihat lagi, dan tepukan Sungmin menyeretnya sadar kembali. "Aw... Appo!". Ringis Kyuhyun.

"kau ini aneh sekali, ada apa dengan mu hah? kenapa kau menatap Minho seperti itu?".

**Aish... aku hampir gila melihat pipimu dicium olehnya.**

"Kyu". Kyuhyun menoleh. "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, asal kau mau melakukan terapi".

"Permintaan yang mana?". Tanya Kyuhyun berpura pura. Tak mungkin namja itu lupa dengan permintaanya, karena itu adalah satu satunya permintaan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun tak berharap agar Sungmin mengabulkannya.

"Ternyata kau benar benar bodoh!". Sungmin menghela nafas. "Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, asal kau juga mau menjalankan terapi".

"Benarkah?". Tanya Kyuhyun datar. Tak bisa dobohongi, jantungnya berdebar hebat sekarang, ia sendiri tak tau pasti sebabnya, dah sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menyembunykan itu. "Bukankah kau sudah memiliki pacar?".

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kau tak peduli aku sudah memiliki pacar atau belum bukan?".

"Kurasa terapi bodoh itu hanya alasanmu saja Min". Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? apa kau bilang? aish... lupakan saja, anggap aku tak mengatakan apa apa tadi".

Siapapun akan bergidik ngeri melihat seriangaian Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia sangat puas melihat Sungmin menggerutu kesal. "Geurae, aku akan melakukan terapi, dan mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku".

"Jinjja?". Mata Sungmin berbinar. Tak peduli dengan moodnya yang tiba tiba berubah, hatinya melonjak senang sekarang. Entah karena berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun melakukan terapi, atau menjadi pacar Kyuhyun, ia sendiri tak mampu mendeskripsikannya. Oh ayolah Lee Sungmin, kau mempunyai Jungmo yang tak lain adalah kekasih sahmu.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, dan pacarmu itu adalah selingkuhan bodohmu". Binar mata Sungmin luntur daam sekejap. Wajahnya berubah tak percaya setelah mencerna ucapan egois Kyuhyun. Egois? bukan Kyuhyun jika ia tak egois.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin sebentar dan melepaskannya kembali.

"Gomawo". Ucap Kyuhyun memamerkan senyum tulus yang di pelajari beberapa hari ini dari film drama yang ia tonton.

**Gomawo? untuk apa?**

"Molla, hanya ingin berterimakasih saja". Sungmin tersentak kaget saat mendengar kata kata Kyuhyun yang seakan mengetahui batinnya. Apa namja itu mempelajari cara membaca fikiran dari drama yang ia tonton juga.

**Semua ini gara gara Minho, untung aku pandai berkilah, semoga saja dia tak menyadarinya.**

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Ne, nado gomawo". Ucapnya lembut.

"Untuk?".

"Karena kau mau melakukan terapi". jawab Sungmin masih tersenyum.

"Bilang saja karena aku menerima mu jadi pacarku, iya kan?".

Sepertinya namja itu sudah membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia menelan salivanya susah payah, seumur hidupnya baru Hyukjae dan Sungminlah yang berani menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu. "Arra, arra, aku hanya bercanda".

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah menjadi pacarku, kau harus mencium pipiku sebagai penutup hari kerjamu setiap hari, itu tugas dari ku!". Perintah Kyuhyun di iring evil smirknya. Namja yang gemar menyeringai itu benar benar iri dengan Minho sepertinya, sampai harus mendeklarasikan perintah konyolnya.

"Mwo? Shireo?". Tolak Sungmin mentah mentah.

"Wae? Minho saja mencium pipimu tadi".

**Shit! apa yang barusan kau ucapkan bodoh!**

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Memangnya mengapa jika Minho mencium pipiku hah? kau iri?".

"m-mwo? siapa yang kau bilang iri?". Tanya Kyuhyun. perlu diketahui, namja itu terlihat salah tingkah sekarang.

"Ah...". Sungmin teringat sesuatu. "Minho pernah memelukku, mencium pipiku, keningku, emm... tanganku juga". Tutur Sungmin seraya menyodorkan punggung tangannya dimuka Kyuhyu.

Jika ditanya untuk apa Sungmin memebeberkan itu semua, tentu saja untuk memanas manasi Kyuhyun. salahkan saja ucapan blak blakan Kyuhyun tadi, sehingga yeoja itu harus menampakan seringaiannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?". Tanya Kyuhyun terbata bata. Jujur saja namja itu sekarang sedang membayangkan bagaimana Minho mencium pipi, kening, dan tangan Sungmin. Persetan dengan itu semua.

"Sudah lah aku mau pulang, ini sudah lewat dari jam kerjaku". Ujar Sungmin lalu melangkah pergi.

"AKU AKAN MEMECATMU LEE SUNGMIN". Teriak Kyuhyun geram.

"PECAT SAJA, AKU TAK PEDULI". Jawab Sungmin yang juga berteriak. bahkan yeoja itu tak berniat membalikan badanya.

"YA!". Teriak Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku seperti orang gila saja". Ucapnya frustasi.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, dua pasang mata sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Suamiku, keu dengar kan? Kyuhyun mau melakukan terapi?".

"Ne, aku dengar".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua bibir itu terus menempel, melumat lembut tiap sudut bibir yang sudah menjadi candu bagi mereka. Sesekali sang yeoja mendesah saat lidah kekasihnya bermain liar di rongga mulutnya, membelit lidah itu tanpa ampun.

Yeoja itu pasrah menerima perlakuan 'manis' kekasihnya, yang ia bisa hanya menekan tengkuk namja itu agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka seraya terus membalas sapuan hangat di bibirnya.

salahkan saja paru paru yang sudah meronta sesak, membuat pagutan panas itu terlepas. Setelah dirasa cukup meraup rakus oksigen, sang namja berniat menyatukan bibir mereka kembali, namun urung saat yeoja itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wae?". Tanya namja itu sedikit kecewa.

"Jelaskan padaku dulu, baru kau boleh menciumku lagi". jawabnya melakukan negoisasi. Namja itu tersenyum, ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap bibir bawah sang kekasih lalu mengecupnya singkat. "Apa yang harus aku jelaskan padamu Nyonya Lee Hyukjae?".

Hyukjae- yeoja itu – ikut mengecup singkat bibir sang kekasih yang tak lain adalah Lee Donghae. "Jelaskan padaku mengapa kau meminta Sungmin menunjukan foto Jungmo, apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku tuan Lee?".

Donghae membenarkan posisi duduknya. Malam ini, menit ini, detik ini, mereka sedang berada di bangku belakang mobil Donghae yang terparkir di pinggir sungai Han. "Baiklah". Donghae menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah bertemu Jungmo sebelumnya". Ucap Donghae yang kembali memainkan ibu jarinya di bibir bawah Hyukjae. "Lalu?". Tanya Hyukjae. Di tepisnya tangan Donghae membuat namja itu mendesah kecewa.

"Appa mengenalkanku pada putra tuan Kim itu, dan ternyata ia sudah bertunangan dengan yeoja lain".

"Jinjja?".

"Ne, awalnya aku pikir hanya namanya saja yang sama, itulah sebabnya aku meminta Sungmin memperlihatkan foto Jungmo, dan ternyata orang yang ku temui di acara itu adalah kekasih Sungmin".

"Mwo? kau yakin? apa kau tak salah lihat?".

Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae menjilat hasil karyanya sekilas, dan lagi lagi ia mendesah kecewa saat Hyukjae mendorong tubuhnya. "Kau tak percaya padaku?".

"Aish... bukan seperti itu, lalu bagaimana? apa kita harus memberi tahu Sungmin?".

"Sebaiknya jangan sekarang, tak cukup bukti untuk membuat Sungmin percaya".

"Kau benar, brengsek sekali Jungmo itu!". Umpat Hyukaje kesal.

"Sudahlah, cepat atau lambat Sungmin akan mengetahuinya, kita sebagai temannya harus selalu disampingnya saat ia membutuhkan kita". Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Ne, entah mengapa aku sudah merasa sangat dekat dengannya, tak rela jika ada yang menyakitinya. Dia berbeda dengan yeoja yeoja centil yang mendekati Kyuhyun, dan mendekati mu juga tentunya".

Donghae tersenyum. "Mau melanjutkan?". Bisik Donghae seseduktif mungkin.

"Just Kiss". jawab Hyukjae lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae.

"Wae?".

"Take it, or leave it?".

"Aishh...". Ujar Donghae frustasi "Arraseo".

Chu~

Bibir itu kembali menyatu, saling melumat, menghisap, mengecup tanpa melewatkan satu inci pun, membuat author mimisan sembari nangis cecegukan di pojok kamar. oh ikan kuh!. –coret untuk yang ini-.

**T.B.C**

**.**

**Kyaaaa~ author galau sama FF sendiri. Author tau, Haehyuk momennya ga nge fly, ngga romantis, nggak hot, nggak seru, tapi tetep aja author galau sama tuh ikan satu... huhuhu *auhtor dilempar mercon**

**author ngingetin sekali lagi, kalo kleptomania yang di idap Kyuhyun bukan konflik utama, itu cuma pelengkap dan selingan saja ne... author juga belum tau pasti, konflik utamanya itu dari Kyuhyun, atau malah dari Sungmin.**

**Kyumin momen? kurangkah?**

**okeh tinggalkan review kalo chingudeul mau Kyumin momen seperti Haehyuk momen diatas.**

**dan author sudah siap menggalau lagi. *sumpelbakwan**

**GOMAWO chingudeul. Anyeong...**

**Review lagi ne...**

**Big Thanks to :**

** icaiiank : Cho MinHyun KyuMin : wonnie : Sung Hye Ah : chabluebilubilu : dewi. k . tubagus : Lida : RianaClouds : ita-chan : yewook love : lia : miss key : ZaAra EvilKyu : 137Ken : Baby Kim : kyuqie : SsungMine : paprikapumkin : Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : Tiashico : Cho meiwa : Nhia Petals**

**dan semua yang sudah membaca ff ini..**


	4. Chapter 4

**BEHIND YOU**

**.**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**Warning : GS| Abal | Typo(s) |OOC| Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran | Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Semua cast milik diri mereka masing masing, orang tua dan Tuhang YME. Dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. ^^**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**^^ Happy Reading^^**

**.**

"Aish… ini bukan acara kelulusan, mengapa kalian semua ikut ". Ucapan ketus terdengar dari mulut namja yang mendudukan dirinya dibangku ruang tunggu. Disampingnya kanannya terduduk dua orang yang tak lain adalah kedua orang tuanya, sementara dihadapannya menampakan dua orang yeoja yang sesekali mengumpat kecil padanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam? Mulutmu itu cerewet sekali". Ejek salah satu yeoja disana. Secepat kilat yeoja itu dihadiahi deathglare oleh korbannya. "Apa?". Tantang yeoja itu lagi.

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini rebut sekali". Suara wibawa itu menghentikan aksi saling menatap-tajam mereka. "Kau juga Hyukie, seperti tak tahu Kyuhyun saja". Namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum puas mendengar belaan dari sang appa. "Bocah evil ini memang cerewet sejak dulu". Lanjutnya.

"Ya! Appa!". Bentak Kyuhyun. Semua terbahak melihat ekspresi kesalnya. Bahkan Hyukjae harus memegangi perutnya karena tak sanggup menahan geli.

"Sudahlah, tawa kalian itu bisa mengganggu orang lain". Ucap nyonya Cho menasehati. Ia sendiri masih terlihat menahan tawanya.

"Aish… kalian sudah menghancurkan mood ku". Kyuhyun mengacak frustasi rambut coklat terangnya. "Harusnya kalian semua tak usah ikut, cukup aku dan-". Kyuhyun terdiam, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya penasaran. "cukup aku saja". Lanjut Kyuhyun cepat.

Nyonya Cho tersenyum. "Ini kali pertamanya kau melakukan terapi, tentu saja kami juga antusias menemanimu".

"Ne, eommamu benar Kyu". Sambung tuan Cho. "Kami juga khawatir kau melarikan diri". Hyukjae ikut menyerukan suaranya.

Kyuhyun berdecih keras, matanya beralih menatap yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam mengulas senyum manisnya. Dan tanpa sadar membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

Tak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka, hanya terdengar suara suara perawat berseragam rumah sakit yang berlalu lalang disana. Ya, mereka kini sedang berada diruang tunggu tempat Kyuhyun akan melakukan terapi.

Berterimakasihlah pada Sungmin yang menyetujui permintaan konyol Kyuhyun, karena itulah persyaratan yang di ajukan namja kelahiran februari itu. Walau Kyuhyun sendiri tak serius untuk itu.

Sepertinya orang orang yang menemani Kyuhyun jauh lebih semangat darinya, terlihat jelas raut antusias dan senyuman yang terlukis diwajah mereka. Membuat Kyuhyun tertunduk pasrah. Mungkin berbeda jika Sungmin saja yang menemaninya, iya kan?

"Noona, mana Donghae hyung?". Tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

Hyukjae mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau menyalahkan kami semua ikut menemanimu, kenapa kau menanyakan dimana Dongahe?". Cibir Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya bertanya saja noona". Ketus Kyuhyun. "Minnie, kau tunggu aku sampai selesai, kau harus pulang bersamaku. Arra!". Kyuhyun berganti menatap Sungmin.

"Eh?". Sungmin sedikit tersentak kaget. "N-ne Kyunie". Jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

**Minnie? Kyunie? Sudah mulai dekat eoh?**

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh menit yang lalu Kyuhyun beranjak kedalam ruangan terapinya ditemani nyonya dan tuan Cho. Hyukjae dan Sungmin lebih memilih tetap menunggu di luar, walau sebenarnya mereka di perbolehkan untuk masuk.

"Hyukie, kau tahu terapi apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun?". Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Yang ku dengar dari Cho ahjumma, Kyuhyun melakukan Cognitive behavioral therapy, itu sejenis memperlihatkan rekamannya atau rekaman orang lain yang sedang mencuri, mungkin memberi pengertian bahwa itu adalah perbuatan yang salah. Ya, walau tindakan ingin mencuri itu diluar kesadaran mereka". Jelas Hyukjae panjang lebar.

Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Tapi apa ini akan berhasil?". Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Kita berdoa saja semoga ini akan berhasil, kudengar terapi ini bertahap, jadi efeknya akan terlihat setelah melakuakan beberapa tahap". Sungmin kembali mengangguk. "Gomawo sudah membujuknya Min". Hyukjae tersenyum. Yeoja itu tak tau menau tentang perjanjian antara dua orang itu.

"Cheonmaneyo Hyuk". Ucap Sungmin membalas senyuman Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Aku kembali mengingat wajahnya yang bosan kerena terlalu lama menungguku. Ya, Sungmin memang menepati janjinya menungguku sampai selesai melakukan terapi, dan kami pulang bersama.

Awalnya aku sempat berdebat dengan Hyukie noona, karena dia merengek untuk ikut bersama kami, tak peduli dengan Sungmin yang juga ikut membujukku, Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun, jika aku bilang tidak, tentu saja tidak.

Tak masalah aku harus mendapat cubitan panas dari Hyukie noona, yang penting yeoja penyuka pisang itu tak ikut bersama ku dan Sungmin.

Noona ku yang satu itu sangat merasa kesepian tanpa Donghae hyung. Tak bisa lama lama berjauhan. Sungguh kekanakan!. Salahkan saja calon mertuamu itu noona, yang meminta pangeran ikanmu menghadiri peresmian cabang perusahaan barunya di gangnam. Membuatmu tak bisa bergelayut manja padanya.

Sekarang, aku dan Sungmin berada di kedai yang cukup besar dan cukup ramai, dengan beberapa porsi makanan yang dihidangkan di meja kami. Dan salah satunya adalah makanan favorit ku. Jjajangmyon.

Ku duakan jjajangmyon ku dengan menatap aneh Sungmin. Sedari tadi dia senyum senyum sendiri, seperti orang gila saja. "Wae? Kenapa kau senyum senyum seperti itu? Apa kau sudah gila?".

"Uh? Ani". Hanya itu? Biasanya dia akan meledak ledak jika aku mengatainya.

Drrrtt… drrrt…

Benda itu kembali bergetar. Aku yakin Sungmin akan senyum senyum sendiri seperti tadi. Dan see? Aku rasa dia memang gila. Memangnya pesan dari siapa?dari kekasih bodohnya itu?

"Pesan dari siapa? Jungmo?".

Kepalanya mengangguk. Hahh~ dia lagi, tak bisakah Sungmin melupakannya jika sedang bersamaku?

Oke. Kalian boleh bilang aku cemburu, dan sepertinya aku memang cemburu.

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

"Pesan dari siapa? Jungmo?". Kepala Sungmin mengangguk. "Jika sedang bersamaku, bisakah kau melupakan selingkuhan bodohmu itu?". Sungmin sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Siapa yang pacar? Siapa yang selingkuhan sebenarnya?.

"Jangan membuatku jengkel Kyunie". Sungmin meniup jjajangmyon yang terapi sumpit ditangannya. "Kau merusak suasana saja". Ucapnya sebelum menyuap jjajangmyon itu.

"Aku tak peduli, kau harus dihukum Minnie".

"Memangnya aku melakuakn apa? Kenapa aku harus dihukum?".

"Karena kau selingkuh saat bersamaku". Sungmin kembali sweatdrop mendengar ucapan kekanakan Kyuhyun. Ia memasang wajah cengonya menatap Kyuhyun dalam dalam.

**Apa dia harus melakuakn terapi otak juga?**

**.**

**.**

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng heran. "Apa kau memang seperti itu? Selalu mengotori bibirmu saat makan?". Sindirnya.

"uh?".

"Biar aku yang bersihkan". Kyuhyun mulai mencondongkan badannya kearah Sungmin.

"Andwe!". Sungmin berteriak tertahan. "Biar aku saja". Secepat kilat yeoja itu menyambar selembar tishu, mengelap noda di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kau fikir aku akan membersihkannya dengan mulutku". Ucap Kyuhyun menunjukan sapu tangan ditangan kirinya.

"Diamlah, dan cepat habiskan makananmu"

**Kena kau Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus membayar semua ini Minnie". Kyuhyun berujar seraya menunjuk semua makanan yang mereka pesan. "Ini hukuman yang aku maksud".

"Mwo? Shireo, kau bahkan memesan dua porsi". Tolak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya tanda namja itu tak peduli. Helaan nafas terdengar dari Sungmin. "Aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu, kalau membayar pesananku saja aku tak keberatan". Sungmin memberi jeda. "bagaimana jika gantinya aku mentraktirmu jjajangmyon yang lebih enak dari ini?".

"Benarkah? Dimana itu?". Tanya Kyuhyun semangat. Sungmin sekarang percaya apa yang dikatakan Donghae dan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun sangatlah kekanakan dan manja, sifat angkuh nya menguap entah kemana. Namun Sungmin malah merasa nyaman dibuatnya.

"Dikedai orang tua ku".

"Mwo? Orang tua mu pemilik kedai jjajangmyon?".

"Ne, walaupun tak sebesar kedai ini, tapi kau tak usah meragukan rasanya, weekend nanti kita kesana. Bagaimana?".

"Tak buruk". Ujar Kyuhyun mengiyakan tawaran Sungmin.

"Kyunie, bagaimana jika kita ke taman bermain sebentar". Sungmin mengutarakan idenya.

"Ayolah~". Bujuk Sungmin lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan kecil ditengah suasana ramai taman bermain. Sebelah pipinya menggembung mengemut permen lollipop yang di belinya tadi. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan disisi nya seraya mengemut permen lollipop dengan rasa yang sama seperti milik yeoja itu.

Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak. Seperti anak kecil saja. Itulah alasan yang dilontarkannya. Tak menyerah begitu saja, yeoja bermata kelinci itu mengeluarkan jurus aegyo 1000 watt andalannya. Dan see? Permen berperisa stroberi itu bermain bebas dimulut Kyuhyun.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat menyadari Sungmin tertinggal dibelakangnya. Ia pun berbalik mendekati Sungmin yang tengah menatap nanar kedepan, tepatnya pada namja dan yeoja yang sedang berciuman disana. Oh ayolah Lee Sungmin. Di negeri gingseng ini berciuman ditempat umum sudahlah biasa.

"Jungmo~". Gumam Sungmin yang sama sekali tak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Ini bukan pertama kali kau melihat orang berciuman ditempat umum kan? Kenapa terkejut?". Ujar Kyuhyun yang ikut memperhatikan kissing scene objek didepannya.

"Kau kenapa Min?". Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ani". Jawab Sungmin. Ia berjalan menjauh dari sana, sementara Kyuhyun, hanya menatapnya bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa, mengapa oppa mengajakku kemari?". Tanya yeoja manis berambut coklat pekat. Wajahnya sedikit khawatir kala dirinya tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk arena ice skiting.

"Wae? Kau tak suka?". Jawab namja disebelahnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"bukan seperti itu oppa". Yeoja itu sedikit meremas rok hitam pendeknya menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain ice skiting".

Namja itu terkikik geli . "hahaha, aku pikir kau tak suka. Kau jangan khawatir Taeminie, oppa akan mengajarimu. Oke?".

Taemin – yeoja itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku takut jatuh Minho oppa". Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Anak bungsu keluarga Choi itu tersenyum. "Jika kau takut jatuh, genggam tangan oppa". Minho menautkan jari jari kanannya pada jari jari kiri Taemin. "Seperti ini. Arraseo!".

Taemin hanya mengangguk pelan. Di perlakukan seperti itu ia yakin wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat matang.

"Kajja".

.

.

Ini bukanlah akhir pekan, namun arena ice skiting ini sangatlah jauh dari kata sepi. Anak anak, remaja, bahkan orang tuapun juga ada disana. Memang tak semua dari mereka datang untuk bermain ice skiting, ada pula yang datang hanya untuk berbincang bincang bersandar di pagar pembatas itu.

"Oppa, pelan pelan, aku takut". Teriak Taemin saat Minho menarik tanganya agak cepat.

"Haha, mian". Ucap Minho setengah tertawa. Taemin mendengus kesal dan lebih menyeimbangkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Ya!Ya! jangan dilepas, nanti aku bisa ja-". Belum sempat Taemin berkata, pantatnya sudah mendarat bebas dibawah sana. "Aw!". Ringisnya seraya mengusap bagian yang dirasa sakit.

"Omo~ gwenchana?". Tanya Minho setelah menjongkokan tubuhnya di dekat Taemin.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku takut jatuh, oppa malah melepas tanganku".

"Hehe, mianhe". Uacap Minho dengan cengiran kudanya.

"Oppa sendiri yang bilang akan menggenggam tanganku, kenapa oppa malah melepasnya".

Minho membantu Taemin berdiri. "Jika tidak seperti itu, kau tidak akan cepat bisa Taeminie". Ujar Minho sambil merapikan poni Taemin yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tapi kau membuatku jatuh". Lagi lagi Minho menampakan cengiran kudanya. Dan Taemin kembali mendengus kesal.

"Noona". Taemin dan Minho menoleh saat suara panggilan itu terdengar sangat dekat dengan mereka. Namja pemilik suara itu mendekat menghampiri Taemin dan Minho. "Noona ingin bermain ice skiting bersama ku?".

"Eh?". Taemin sedikit ia memperhatikan namja kecil itu seksama. Jika dilihat dari tinggi dan wajahnya, mungkin anak itu berumur 8 tahun.

"Aku akan mengajarkan noona ". Taemin dan Minho saling berpandangan. "Untuk pemula memang sering terjatuh, tapi lama lama kita pasti bisa. Itulah yang eomma katakan padaku dulu". Lanjutnya.

Taemin tampak berfikir. Sekali lagi ia memperhatikan anak kecil yang berbalut jaket biru dan celana jeans panjang. Sekilas ia melirik Minho yang juga memperhatikan anak itu. Sepersekian detik seriangaian tipis tampak dibibirnya.

"Baiklah, lalu siapa namamu hm?". Tanya Taemin setelah mensejajarkan wajahnya.

"Yoogeun, Jung Yoogeun".

"Kajja, ajarkan noona bermain ice skiting". Titah Taemin, tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoogeun. Minho mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Kedua matanya menatap Taemin yang tersenyum meledek.

"Yeayy, kajja noona". Jawab Yoogeun semangat.

"Ya!ya!ya! apa apaan ini? Hey bocah, kau tidak tau, kami ini sedang berkencan seharusnya kau jangan mengganggu kami, sebaiknya kau bermain dengan bocah seumuran dengan mu". Dengan nada mengusir Minho menasehati Yoogeun.

"Noona, apa dia namja chingu mu?".

"Iya, dia namja chingu noona, tampan bukan?". Minho berujar penuh bangga dalam hatinya, berharap jika itulah yang akan Taemin katakan pada Yoogeun.

"Bukan. Kita tinggalkan saja dia disini, dan kau ajarkan noona. Arrachi?".

Minho tertunduk lesu, karismanya benar benar jatuh di depan anak kecil yang jauh dibawah umurnya.

"Ya! Taeminie, aku akan mengajarimu, kenapa kau malah lebih memilih diajari bocah ini".

"Aku 8 tahun hyung, namaku Yoogeun". Sanggah Yoogeun menatap sinis Minho.

"Tetap saja kau masih bocah". Balas Minho. "Ayolah~". Bujuk Minho dengan puppy eyes gagalnya.

"Sepertinya aku lebih tertarik dengan ajakan Yoogeun, oppa". Yoogeun tersenyum puas. Kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah menuntun Taemin perlahan.

"Ya! Taeminie, mana bisa sep-".

Brughh~

"Aw". Pekik Minho saat pantat sexy nya mencium lantai licin itu. Taemin dan Yoogeun terbahak melihatnya, mereka kembali melangkah tanpa ingin menolong namja yang dijuluki kodok tampan oleh author(?).

"Aish.. bocah itu sudah merebut Taeminku". Minho mendirikan tubuhnya, mengusap bagian belakang yang sedikit pegal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** From : Jungmo**

Chagi, kau sedang apa? Bogoshipo.

** To : Jungmo**

Aku sedang makan. Kau sudah makan? Nado bogoshipo.

** From : Jungmo**

Ne, aku sudah makan. Disini membosankan, appa mengajakku bertemu dengan teman bisnisnya lagi.

** To : Jungmo**

Haha, jangan seperti itu Jungmo-ah.

** From : Jungmo**

Mungkin sedikit berbeda jika kau menciumku. Give me kiss baby?

**.**

** -Sungmin POV-**

Kenapa aku kembali teringat pesan itu, kenapa bayangan jungmo yang sedang berciuman semakin jelas saja. Hey! Siapapun tolong aku, ada yang bisa membuatku amnesia saat ini juga?

Ku hirup aroma air sungai khas di malam hari, kubiarkan angin malam menyentuh tubuhku yang hanya dilapisi kaos panjang dan celana jeans saja. Aku hanya mengikuti beberapa orang yang memilih menenangkan diri mereka disini. Sedikit percaya, jika masalah akan terbawa oleh arus sungai itu.

"Minnie". Kyuhyun memanggilku. Sebegitu kacaukah aku sampai hampir melupakan orang yang mengajaku kemari?

"Minumlah". Aku mengambil minuman kaleng yang disodorkannya. Merasa aneh, bergantian aku menatapnya dan menatap minuman kaleng berwarna merah ditanganku.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan minuman ini?"

"Tentu saja membelinya".

"Benarkah?". Aku masih kurang percaya, aku mendengar ia berdecak. "Kau saja yang tak memperhatikanku". Ia meneguk sodanya kembali. Ya, perhatianku memang tersita oleh pesan pesan bodoh dan ~ arghhhh. Damn it.

"Aku membelinya". Ia menunjukan struk belanjaannya padaku.

Aku menghela nafas lega, jujur saja aku khawatir jika ia bukanlah membeli, tapi mencuri. Ya~ kalian pasti tau maksudku kan? Dan jika itu terjadi, aku benar benar mengutuk kebodohanku yang lalai menjaganya lagi. Hey! Jam tujuh malam masih jam kerjaku, sudah semestinya aku bersikap professional walau pikiran ku kacau.

"Kau suka soda?"

"Ya, aku suka". Aku meneguk soda itu dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Berceritalah". Aku menoleh. Apa yang dia katakan? Bercerita?

"Aku tau pikiranmu sedang kacau". Ya, semua orang tau jika melihat keadaan ku sekarang. Mengenaskan. "Aku akan mendengarnya jika kau ingin bercerita".

Aku terdiam, menunduk memperhatikan jari jariku yang bergerak di permukaan kaleng itu. Tau kah kau Cho Kyuhyun, ingin sekali aku bercerita tentang pesan yang dikirim Jungmo padaku, ingin sekali aku bercerita tentang namja yang kau lihat tadi, dan bercerita bagaimana kecewanya aku melihatnya berciuman dengan yeoja lain.

"Kyu".

"Hm?"

"Apa boleh aku meminjam pundakmu?".

"Jangankan pundak, dada juga bol~'.

Greeppp~

Terimakasih sudah meminjamkan dadamu Kyunie, aku memang sangat membutuhkan sandaran saat aku sudah tak mampu menahan air mataku yang mendesak keluar. Tak peduli jika besok aku dipecat karena tiba tiba memelukmu erat, bahkan kau belum menyelesaikan kalimatmu.

Tak peduli jika besok aku dipecat karena membasahi bajumu dengan air mataku, tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menangis sekarang. Ku mohon biarkan seperti ini sebentar.

** -Sungmi POV end-**

"Kyu".

"Hm?"

"Apa boleh aku meminjam pundakmu?.

"Jangankan pundak, dada juga bol~'.

Greeppp~

Belum selesai Kyuhyun berkata, Sungmin sudah memeluknya erat, dan terisak kecil didada bidang milik Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tak mampu membendung air mata yang di tahannya sedari tadi. Dan di pelukan Kyuhyunlah dia menumpahkan semua emosinya dengan menangis.

Kyuhyun tak ingin langsung menanyakan mengapa Sungmin menangis. Ia membiarkan yeoja itu terisak disana, tak peduli dengan baju depannya yang basah karena air mata Sungmin. Yang ia pedulikan dengan menangis mungkin beban Sungmin sedikit berkurang.

Ini kali pertamanya Kyuhyun melihat yeoja aktif sekaligus menyebalkan itu menangis, jika harus memilih, lebih baik melihatnya terus mengomel dari pada harus menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sudah tak menangis, hanya menyisakan air mata yang sembab dan hidung merahnya saja. Mereka kini tengah terbaring di bagian depan mobil Kyuhyun, bersandar di kaca depan mobilnya. Perlu diketahui, setelah Donghae dan Hyukjae, baru Sungminlah yang diperbolehkan Kyuhyun duduk bahkan berbaring di body mobil kesayangannya.

"Namja itu Jungmo". Sungmin berujar lirih namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Namja itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, namun hatinya terkejut mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Bukan berpura pura tak tahu, tapi memang tak tahu jika namja tadi adalah Jungmo.

"Dia membohongi ku, apa dia memang mempunyai yeoja lain?". Lanjut Sungmin. Dengan cepat cairan bening mengalir dari matanya, secepat itu juga Sungmin menghapusnya.

"Baguslah". Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya, menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya penuh tanya. "Bagus karena kau mengetahuinya sekarang, akan lebih sakit jika kau mengetahuinya nanti". Lanjut Kyuhyun ikut mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Jadi menurut mu Jungmo memang mempunyai yeoja lain?". Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya, dan Sungmin makin dibuat frustasi seraya menunduk lesu.

Entah dorongan dari mana, tangan Kyuhyun dengan lancang merengkuh kepala Sungmin, membawanya menyandar di bahu itu. "Selingkuhanmu itu bodoh Min!". ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum remeh, kepalanya masih setia menyandar dibahu Kyuhyun, sedikit menemukan rasa nyaman disana. "Dia pacarku, kau yang selingkuhanku bodoh!, aku sangat bodoh sudah menerima permintaanmu". Umpat Sungmin.

"Setelah kau melihat dia berciuman dengan yeoja lain, kau masih menganggap dia pacarmu?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin ini balasan untukku". Jawab Sungmin. "Aku tak menceritakan padanya, jika aku menerima permintaan mu agar kau melakukan terapi".

Kyuhyun membuang muka kebelakang dan tertawa keras. "Jadi kau menganggap bahwa kau selingkuh darinya?".

"Molla, mungkin saja ini memang balasan untukku". Sungmin menegakan kepalanya. "Aishhh… ini semua karena mu, karena ide konyolmu".

Tawa Kyuhyun semakin mengeras mendengar erangan frustasi Sungmin. "Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan lagi, pikirkan aku saja?".

**Ck, apa yang dia katakan barusan?**

"Berteriklah". Usul Kyuhyun.

"Untuk?".

"LEE SUNGMIN BODOH, BENAR BENAR BODOH!". Teriak Kyuhyun mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sungmin. Satu jitakan berhasil membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh?". Protes Sungmin. "Aku tak bodoh, kau yang BODOH! CHO KYUHYUN BODOH! KIM JUNGMO BODOH! AKU BENCI KALIAN… CHO KYUHYUN, KIM JUNGMO, MATI SAJA KAU!". Sungmin ikut berteriak membuang rasa sesak didadanya. Dan yeah~ sedikit berhasil.

"Minnie". Panggil Kyuhyun setelah dirasa nafas Sungmin sudah teratur.

"Wae? Kau ingin menyuruhku melakukan apa lagi? Kau senang sekali menyuruh orang".

"Ani". Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

.

.

"Kyunie/ Minnie".

Deg~

Memanggil dan menoleh bersamaan membuat wajah mereka sangatlah dekat, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hangat nafas satu sama lain. Saling menatap manik mata itu dalam dalam.

Detak jantung yang tak karuan terdengar jelas, namun tak diketahui itu milik siapa, atau mungkin milik keduanya.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya saat tak sengaja menatap bibir pink Sungmin. Bibir pink itu seolah memintanya untuk mengecup dan menyesapnya lembut.

**Tidak tidak, jangan lakukan itu bodoh!**

** Ya! Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa wajahnya semakin mendekat?**

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, ah bukan. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Matanya terpejam perlahan, dan cepat atau lambat, bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya, terkejut? Oh tidak. Amat sangat terkejut tepatnya. Sampai ia ta menyadari bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang semakin intens mengecup bibirnya. Tak menolak, juga tak merespon. Itulah yang Sungmin lakukan.

Kyuhyun tau Sungmin tak membalasnya, namja itu berinisiatif mengalungkan kedua tangan Sungmin dilehernya, memeluk posesiv pinggang Sungmin agar tubuh mereka semakin merapat.

Demi apapun Sungmin mengutuk keras matanya yang mulai terpejam, menikmati kecupan lembut dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin sempat tak percaya bahwa ciuman Kyuhyun mampu membuatnya lupa akan sosok Jungmo.

**Sial! Kenapa aku malah menyukai'nya'?**

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin mulai membalas lumatanya, walau ia tak memberi kesempatan agar yeoja itu yang mendominasinya. Sungmin mengernyit sakit saat bibir bawahnya digigit pelan Kyuhyun. Terpaksa ia membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan masuk lidah basah itu bermain di rongga mulutnya.

**Apa dia mencuri kesempatan saat pikiranku sedang kacau? Oh tuhan… aku tak labih baik dari Jungmo. Lee Sungmin bodoh!**

Deru nafas Sungmin terdengar memendek, paru parunya sudah meronta sesak, Kyuhyun yang sadar akibat pukulan kecil didadanya pun perlahan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang terengah engah, jarinya terulur mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin, beralih mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin yang masih terpejam.

**Saranghae**

Kyuhyun mendekatkan kembali bibirnya, namun urung saat sebuah teriakan memanggil namanya.

"KYUHYUN…!". Teriak author membahana. *author ditimpuk ramerame*.

.

.

**T.B.C**

***Ngumpet dikamar Heechul***

**heh? itu yang teriak siapa? siapa ? siapa? *ditimpukpanci  
**

**Kalau ada yang Tanya kapan Jungmo muncul, Jungmo muncul di chapter depan ne…**

**Doakan semoga Sungmin dan Jungmo Cuma salah paham, dan ngga sampe putus. Kkk~ *ditendang Kyuhyun***

**Kalo ada yang Tanya masa lalu Kyuhyun sama Sehun, di chapter depan juga ne…**

**Kurang ngefly? Kurang hot? Kurang seru? Kurang ajar?**

**Maafkan author yang ngga pandai bikin kata kata. Jadi terciptalah (?) ff apa adanya ini.**

**Gomawo chingudeul… review lagi ne… anyeong…**

**Q & A**

**Q** : FF nya kok main pairnya Kyumin semua?

**A** : Maafin eonni yang terlalu cinta sama pair ini. Jadi ff yang eonni buat pairnya Kyumin semua. *bow

**Q** : update kilat ya?

**A** : saya usahain update kilat terus kalo emang ngga ada halangan. Mudah mudahan chapter depan lebih kilat. Hehehe

**Q** : karakter Jungmo di bikin beda ya?

**A** : saya emang ngga buat Jungmo jadi jahat atau playboy kok eonni. Seperti yang eonni usulin, Jungmo emang terjepit sama situasi aja. Next chap ya eon…

**Q** : Kyumin momennya kurang, banyakin lagi ya?

**A** : Yes! Saya juga ngerasa gitu. Hah~ salah saya yang ngga pandai bikin chingudeul ngefly. Mian *bow. Apa chapter ini masih kurang? *terjun kejurang*

**Q** : coba kasih POV ?

**A** : haha, gomawo. Sebelumnya ngga pernah kepikiran buat pake POV. Tapi mulai chap ini aku nyoba pake, sedikit memang, dan pasti aneh. takut bahasanya rancu, saya ngga pandai buat kata kata. Sekali lagi gomawo sarannya. Tanda terimakasihnya saya kasih tiket ss5 Seoul ya ? (ss5 Seoul udahan kaleee).

**Q** : Minho bukan adik kandung Sungmin ya?

**A**: Bukan. Kalo adik kandung Sungmin jadinya Lee Minho dong, mantan eonni. Kkk~. *dijejelin pertamax*


	5. Chapter 5

**BEHIND YOU**

**.**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning : GS| Abal | Typo(s) |OOC| Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran | Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Semua cast milik diri mereka masing masing, orang tua dan Tuhang YME. Dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. ^^**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^^ Happy Reading^^**

Sekitar gedung pendidikan ini terlihat masih sangat sepi, bahkan suara kicauan burung terdengar amat jelas. Ditempat yang sering disebut taman belakang kampus ini hanya menampakan tiga orang saja, dua orang petugas kebersihan dan seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk menatap kosong kedepan.

Yeoja itu yakin, petugas kebersihan itu bertanya-tanya kenapa ia datang sepagi ini. Jika alasannya mengikuti kelas pagi, ayolah, ini masih terlalu pagi, bahkan jarum jam belum bertengger di angka tujuh. Jadi, ada sedikit urusan adalah alasan yang tepat, dan itu memang tujuannya datang sepagi ini.

"Sungmin-ah". Panggilan itu seketika membuyarkan lamunan yeoja yang di panggil Sungmin tadi. Mata yang tampak sembab itu memaksa melihat ke sumber suara. Sontak momen yang tak sengaja ia lihat semalam, kembali berputar di kepalanya.

"Sungmin-ah". Panggilnya lagi lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin. "Sebenarnya ada apa Min, kenapa menyuruhku datang ke kampus sepagi ini, aku masih sangat mengantuk. Hoaamm". Namja itu menguap seraya merenggangkan otot ototnya. Tak bohong jika ia merasa mengantuk.

"Jungmo-ah kau memiliki kekasih selain aku?". Tanya Sungmin tanpa basa basi. Langsung ke inti, maka akan semakin cepat ia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang bergerumul dihatinya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Min?". Jungmo – namja itu tersentak kaget, tiba tiba rasa kantuknya menghilang mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Cukup jawab saja Jungmo-ah". Ucap Sungmin sinis.

"Kau aneh Min, ada apa dengan mu chagi?". Jungmo balik bertanya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap surai hitam Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi yang beberapa saat lalu di basahi air mata.

"Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan yeoja lain di taman hiburan tadi malam".

Deg~

Jika ada istilah bagaikan tersambar petir disiang bolong, untuk Jungmo mungkin lebih tepat bagaikan tersambar petir di pagi buta. Jantungnya berdetak lamban, lidahnya pun terasa kelu untuk berucap.

"Jawab aku Jungmo-ah". Lanjutnya.

"I-itu".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat. "Jadi benar?". Rahang Sungmin mengeras, sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya padamu Min". jungmo membuka suaranya dengan nada memohon. "Ne, yang kau lihat itu benar, sebenarnya appa menjodohkanku dengannya". Di genggamnya dengan erat tangan Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan kau menyembunyikannya dari ku?".

Jungmo tertunduk. "Sejak aku mengenalmu". Jawab Jungmo setelah menegakkan kembali kepalanya, mengunci manik mata Sungmin dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maksudmu?".

"Aku sudah di jodohkan oleh appa jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu, aku tak bisa menolak permintaan appa ku". Jungmo menatap Sungmin lekat. "Setahun yang lalu, dia pergi untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Inggris, dan sebulan yang lalu dia kembali ke Korea".

Jungmo bisa saja tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Sungmin. Namun dia sudah tak sanggup menyembunyikan kenyataan itu lebih lama lagi.

Sungmin yeoja yang sangat baik baginya, ia selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Namun situasilah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Namja itu tak ingin kehilangan Sungmin. Namun dia sudah sedikit menerima perjodohan itu. Sungguh egois kah?

"Maafkan aku Min, aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan mu, saranghae Min".

Plaakk~

Kesabaran seseorang pasti ada batasnya, dan Sungmin sudah mencapai puncaknya. Rahang Sungmin semakin mengeras, hatinya bergemuruh, dan ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya.

"Kau !, jadi aku hanya pelarianmu dan aku adalah perusak hubungan orang?".

"Ani, kau bukan perusak hubungan orang".

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, menopang tubuhnya yang lemas, dan rasa berat dikepalanya.

"Mianhae Min, jeongmal mianhae". Jungmo ikut mendirikan tubuhnya, memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan terus memohon maaf.

"Minta maaflah padanya, karena kau sempat menghianatinya, bukankah dia kembali untukmu?". Ucap Sungmin setelah melepas paksa pelukan Jungmo. "Aku harap kita tak pernah bertemu lagi Jungmo-ssi, aku permisi".

Sungmin melangkah pergi, mengusap kasar air matanya. Sementara Jungmo, hanya bisa berdiri kaku tanpa sepatah kata apapun.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah".

Pemilik suara itu sedikit terkejut saat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah Sungmin jauh dari kata baik sekarang, mata sembab yang memerah, dan jejak air mata yang terlihat jelas di pipi putih itu sungguh mengerikan untuk wajah se imut Sungmin.

"Hyukie-ah". Suara serak itu terucap dari bibir Sungmin yang bergetar.

Hyukjae mendudukan dirinya di samping Sungmin, memeluk tubuh lemah itu dari samping.

Bukan tanpa alasan yeoja itu tiba tiba berada disini. Jalanan ini adalah jalur yang biasa ia lewati sebelum dan sesudah berbelanja kebutuhan dapur dipagi hari.

Melihat sosok yang ia kenali tengah terduduk lesu di bangku taman, membuatnya menepikan mobil yang ia tumpaki dan menghampiri sosok itu.

Hyukjae semakin bingung saat telinganya mendengar isakan kecil Sungmin. "hey, kau kenapa Min?".

"Jungmo hyuk, Jungmo".

**Oh Tuhan, apa dia sudah mengetahuinya?**

Sungmin menceritakan semuanya pada Hyukjae, beberapa kali buliran bening itu lolos dari matanya. Hyukjae diam mendengarkan apa yang Sungmin ceritakan. Yeoja itu juga memberi nasehat dan semangat di sela sela cerita Sungmin.

Hyukjae tau persis apa yang Sungmin rasakan, karena dirinya juga seorang yeoja. Yang pasti akan sakit jika di hianati kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Min, air mata mu terlalu berharga untuk Jungmo. Bagus kau mengetahiunya sekarang, akan lebih menyakitkan jika kau mengetahui itu nanti".

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Kata kata itu mengingatkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Jika mengingat nama itu, ia jadi teringat ciuman panasnya semalam. Benar benar gila.

"Hyukie-ah, apa aku boleh minta tolong padamu?". Tanya Sungmin masih dengan suara seraknya.

"Apapun".

"Sepertinya aku tak masuk kerja hari ini, bisa kau ijinkan pada nyonya besar Cho?".

"Itu hal mudah". Hyukjae tersenyum manis. "Kajja, kuantar kau pulang. Kau mengerikan, wajahmu buruk dengan mata seperti itu".

Sungmin tersenyum tertahan. "Tak usah, aku pulang sendiri saja".

"Aku tah menerima penolakan Min". ucap Hyukjae final.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Oh! Ingin sekali rasanya Sungmin menendang orang yang menekan bel apartemen yang ia sewa dua tahun yang lalu. Tak tahukah orang itu bahwa pikiran Sungmin sedang kacau dan tak ingin di ganggu?. Setelah mengumpat sebal, matanya terbelalak saat melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

**Mwo? Sudah malam?**

Dengan langkah gontai, Sungmin melangkah keluar menuju pintu utama dan membukanya. Sungmin tercengang melihat seorang namja yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Oh bukan saat ini, tapi tadi. Karena saat ini namja itu sudah terduduk manis di sofa biru ruang tamu Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecak sebal, menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya kembali. Mengambil sisi kosong sofa dan mendudukan tubuhnya disana.

"Ada apa kau kemari?". Tanya Sungmin. Yeoja itu memutar bola matanya saat mendapati namja itu merebahkan kepalanya di punggung sofa dengan mata terpejam.

**Apa dia kemari untuk menumpang tidur?**

"Kau tak bekerja?". Namja itu balik bertanya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin pada nyonya Cho untuk tidak bekerja hari ini". Jawab Sungmin. Ia beranjak menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari sana, dan kembali dengan sobotol minuman dingin ditangannya.

"Aku tau". Ujar namja itu.

"Minumlah". Sungmin meletakan minuman itu di meja depan mereka.

Mata namja itu terbuka, dan membenarkan duduknya kembali. "Gomawo". Ucapnya. Di ambilnya botol itu lalu meneguk setengah isinya.

"Jadi ada apa kau kemari Kyunie?'. Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Aku ingin jalan jalan tadi, karena aku takut aku akan mencuri., ya sudah aku kesini saja". Jawab namja yang biasa di panggil Kyunie atau Kyuhyun. Ia kembali meneguk minumannya sampai tak bersisa.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang. Beberapa minggu bersama Kyuhyun, membuatnya amat sangat memaklumi tingkah Kyuhyun yang seenaknya sendiri.

Sungmin berdiri. "Terserah kau saja, aku mau mandi". Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa kau baru mandi? Bukankah ini sudah malam?". Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. "Aku tertidur tadi".

"Tunggu Minnie". Sungmin urung membuka knop pintu itu dan kembali berbalik.

"Wae?".

"Kau dan Jungmo bagaimana?".

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. "Aku sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya, dan jangan menyebut namanya lagi di depanku".

"Baguslah". Kyuhyun menanggapi. Namja itu tau Sungmin tengah menatapnya tajam sekarang. "Aku juga tak suka menyebut ataupun mendengar namanya". Lanjutnya.

"seperti itu lebih baik".

Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika Sungmin benar benar menghilang di balik pintu. Namja itu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di punggung sofa dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang?". Pertanyaan yang dijawab anggukan itu tak menghentikan aktifitas yeoja yang sibuk memasak di dapur. Kepalanya menengok sekilas pada namja yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Kau sendirian?". Tanya yeoja itu lagi.

Jari namja yang tengah bermain diponsel itu terhenti, pandangannya tertuju pada yeoja disana. "Eum, Kyuhyun sedang pergi". Jawabnya.

Yeoja itu melepaskan aproun birunya, berjalan kearah meja makan dengan semangkuk besar sup ditangannya. "Kemana dia? Padahal dia sendiri yang memintaku memasakan sup daging untuknya". Ia meletakan sup diatas meja dan kembali kedapur.

"Cho ahjumma bilang, dia ke apartemen Sungmin". Kata namja itu. Di endusnya aroma sup yang mebuat perutnya semakin lapar. Apapun yang dimasak yeoja itu memang selalu membuatnya lapar, meski perutnya sudah terisi penuh.

Yeoja itu kembali dari dapur membawa sepiring beef teriyaki dan kimchi. "Cuci tanganmu dulu Hae". Titahnya.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, jadi tanganku bersih". Donghae - namja yang tengah duduk manis itu berujar seraya menunjukan kedua tangannya. "Eh? kau masak teriyaki?".

"ya. Jangan protes jika tak enak, ini kali pertamanya aku memasak teriyaki".

"Apapun yang kau masak selalu enak Hyukie chagi".

Memang bukan kali pertamanya yeoja yang di panggil Hyukie itu di puji oleh Donghae. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya akan merona malu.

Hyukjae membenarkan ikatan rambutnya. "Cepat cuci tangan mu". Titahnya lagi. "Siapa bilang kau tak melakukan apa apa, memangnya kau membuka pintu dengan kaki?".

"Arra, arra". Donghae melepas jaket merahnya. Berjalan menuju dapur untuk membasuh tangannya.

.

.

Hyukjae menaruh beberapa potong daging pada mangkuk nasi Donghae. tanpa disuruh, namja itu langsung mengapitnya dengan sumpit, dan memasukannya kemulut.

"Enak". Ujar Donghae masih mengunyah potongan daging kecil itu.

"Gomawo". Sahut Hyukjae. Ia memilih menyuap kimchinya terlebih dahulu. "Kau bilang Kyuhyun ke apartemen Sungmin?".

"Ne, ahjuma yang memberitahuku". Donghae beralih pada mangkuk sup yang tak kalah menggoda. "Apa kau merasa Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin?". Tanya Donghae.

"Ku rasa iya". Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Hyukjae. "Hae, Sungmin tau kalau Jungmo sudah mempunyai tunangan". Imbuhnya.

Donghae menghentikan pergerakannya, tatapan penuh tanya ia layangkan pada yeoja yang sudah lima tahun menjadi kekasihnya. "Apa kau yang memberitahunya?".

Bibir Hyukjae mengerucut. "Apa kau mengira aku yang memberitahunya?". Donghae mengangguk pelan. "Aish… aku tak memberitahunya, dia yang menceritakan padaku".

Hyukjae mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Donghae. di mulai dari ia berbelanja, melihat Sungmin terduduk ditaman, sampai semua yang Sungmin ceritakan padanya. Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae kala mata yeoja itu berkaca kaca. Namja itu yakin, kekasihnya ikut bersedih jika sudah menyangkut perasaan orang yang dekat dengannya. Ya, kekasihnya itu memang sedikit cengeng.

.

.

"Palen pelan saja, kau bisa tersedak". Tak mengindahkan teguran Donghae, yeoja berbalut kaos putih longgar itu terus melahap makanannya. "Makan mu banyak sekali chagi, bisa bisa kau bertambah gendut". Donghae terkikik geli diakhir ucapannya.

"Entahlah, jika aku mengingat wajah Jungmo, emosiku menaik. Napsu makanku jadi bertambah". Jawab Hyukjae. Ia kembali memasukan kimchi kemulutnya.

"Kenapa malah mengingat ingat wajahnya?". Sungut Donghae.

"Kau benar, untuk apa aku mengingatnya, lebih baik aku mengingat wajah Eunhyuk saja". Ucap Hyukjae enteng.

Kedua mata Donghae membulat. "Ya! Kenapa malah mengingat monyet itu?". Donghae semakin diselimuti cemburu bercampur kesal. Oh, namja mana yang tak kesal bila kekasihnya mengingat namja lain. Namja yang sudah berani melamar yeojanya dua tahun lalu.

"Setidaknya dia tidak pernah mengataiku gendut". Jawabnya cuek. "Ah, coba aku menerima lamarannya, pastilah sekarang aku sudah menjadi istri anggota Super Junior, menyenangkan sekali melihat wajahku terpampang disetiap majalah dan televisi". Hyukjae memulai fantasinya.

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak pernah mengataimu gendut?".

"Ck, bahkan barusan kau mengatakannya, hah~ aku menyesal menolak lamaran Eunhyuk".

"Ya! Jangan membicarakan monyet itu lagi". Kesal Donghae. "Aish… aku tidak mengataimu gendut chagi". Namja itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau mengatakannya tadi, kau bilang aku bisa bertambah gendut. Otomatis kau mengatai badanku gendut". Ucap Hyukjae dengan nada kesal.

"Aish… maksudku bukan seperti itu".

"…".

"Ayolah Hyukie chagi, jangan marah".

"…".

"Chagi, Yeobo, Sayangku, Cintaku~".

Oke. Kita tinggalkan saja sepasang kekasih berbeda kelamin ini.

.

.

.

.

**"Hyung, kau lihat yeoja itu. Dia manis dan cantik bukan?".**

** "Seleramu buruk, lihat! Wajahnya seperti anak TK".**

** "Itu namanya imut hyung, aku suka yeoja yang seperti itu".**

**.**

**.**

** "Hyung aku tak mencurinya".**

** "Tapi mereka menemukan benda itu di tas mu".**

** "Aku tak mengambilnya, tas ku juga dalam keadaan terbuka, mungkin saja ada orang yang sengaja menaruhnya di tas ku".**

** "Hyung harap seperti itu".**

** "Hyung, percayalah padaku~… Hyung awas! ! !". **

**.**

**.**

"SEHUN-AH".

Mendengar teriakan itu, Sungmin menunda kegiatan memasak untuk makan malamnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke sumber teriakan itu, terlihat Kyuhyun yang terngah-ngah dengan nafas yang saling memburu, tak dilewatkan peluh keringat yang membanjiri dahinya. Sungmin berasumsi bahwa Kyuhyun telah bermimpi buruk.

"Gwenchana?". Tanya Sungmin panik. Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya tertunduk menutupi wajah itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin bertambah panik, ia mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun, memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae padanya tadi pagi.

Awalnya yeoja itu sangat kesal mandapati Kyuhyun tertidur di sana. Selalu seenakanya sendiri. Tapi sebagaimana menjengkelkannya Kyuhyun, Sungmin tetap tak tega melihat namja itu seperti ini. Apa lagi Kyuhyun meneriakan nama Sehun. Mungkin saja namja itu bermimpi buruk tentang masa lalunya.

"Kyunie, gwenchana?". Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Minnie, jangan pergi'. Jawab Kyuhyun. Tangan nya menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang masih melingkar di tubuh atasnya.

"Aku disini. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?".

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendongak, di tolehkannya kepala itu menatap Sungmin lekat lekat.

.

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Aku menatapnya prihatin, tak menyangka di balik sikap angkuh dan menyebalkannya, ia memiliki pengalaman pahit kehilangan adik tercintanya.

Setelah bercerita tentang mimpinya, ia sedikit menceritakan masa lalunya yang membuatku tertegun. Begitu dekatnya dia dengan seorang Cho Sehun, saling berbagi, termasuk berbagi pendapat tentang yeoja. Ya~ namja bersaudara memang seperti itu.

Aku merangkul tubuhnya saat ia mencoba mengingat dimana Sehun dituduh mencuri. Ya, aku bisa merasakan kecewa dan emosinya saat ia tak bisa membela adiknya, karena benda itu memang di temukan di tas Sehun. Tas yang terbuka.

Aku melihat bagaimana sayangnya ia pada Sehun, yang rela merogoh tabungannya agar sang adik tak dimasukan penjara.

Kenapa ia tak memberi tahu tuan Cho saja? Dengan begitu ia tak perlu mengeluarkan uangnya bukan?

"Aku takut appa dan eomma lebih percaya tuduhan konyol itu, kurasa itu akan membuat Sehun semakin sedih".

Jawabannya membuatku tak sanggup berkata. Sekarang aku menemukan sisi lain Cho Kyuhyun. Yang lebih mementingkan perasaan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, mungkin egoisnya memang hanya berlaku untukku.

Aku semakin merengkuh tubuhnya dimana akhirnya kecelakaan maut itu menimpa mereka. Sungguh miris karena saat itu Sehun sedang meyakinkannya bahwa ia tak bersalah. Kenyataan memang kejam. Aku tak salah bukan?

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu menjadi kleptomania?"

"Molla, tapi aku hanya ingin merasakan kecewanya Sehun dituduh sebagai pencuri".

"Lalu?".

"Semakin melakukannya tanpa sadar".

"Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus". Aku mengusap perlahan punggungnya. "Aku yakin Sehun sudah bahagia disana, bukankah kau sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa kau mempercayainya".

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Aku marasa beban berat di pundaku. Hey! Bukan beban berat seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Itu hanya beban berat dari kepalanya yang menyandar di bahu ku. Aku tak menolak, karena kau juga melakukan hal yang sama malam lalu.

"Aku tak yakin, karena saat itu ia sudah tak bergerak sedikitpun".

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi makamnya saja, aku rasa kau merindukannya".

Senyumku mengembang saat ku lihat kepalanya mengangguk. "Ya, aku memang merindukannya".

Tanpa kau menjawabnya aku sudah tau tuan muda Cho. Wajahmu sudah menjawabnya terlebih dulu.

"Baiklah, lusa kita kesana".

Ia tersenyum padaku. Oh, demi apapun senyuman itu membuat darahku berdesir hebat. Berlebihan memang, tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Senyum yang benar benar tulus, senyum yang baru aku lihat semenjak aku mengenalnya sebagai majikanku yang menyebalkan.

Apa dia sudah merasa lega menceritakan semuanya. Kenapa aku mendengarnya berdecak? Atau dia menyesal karena bercerita padaku?

"Kenapa kau mendorong kepalaku?".

Hah? Apa katanya barusan? Tentu saja kepalamu itu berat. Memang kau tak mendengar cacing diperutku sudah berteriak lapar?.

"Aku mau melanjutkan masakku".

"Tapi aku masih mau bersandar". Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. Ya, sifat egoisnya memang hanya berlaku untukku. Kau harus mencatat itu baik baik Lee Sungmin.

Aku berdiri menghadapnya. Lihatlah, wajah kesalnya sangat mirip anak lima tahun yang sedang merajuk. "Kau belum makan kan? Makanlah disini, baru kau pulang. Aku sangaja memasak lebih".

** -Sungmin POV end-**

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir saat membaca nama sang adik yang tertulis disalah satu makam yang ada disana. Seperti yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin rencanakan beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka sepakat untuk mengunjungi makam Sehun.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan tempat sakral itu, perlahan matanya terpejam sampai bayangan namja remaja tergambar jelas dipandangannya. Namja yang mirip dengannya, hanya saja wajah itu jauh lebih imut darinya.

"Anyeong Sehun-ah". Kyuhyun menyapanya ramah.

"Hmm". Sahut namja yang bernama Sehun itu.

Kyuhyun menatapnya heran. "Wae?".

"Kenapa baru mengunjungi ku sekarang?, dan~ mengapa hyung menyukai noona cantik dan manis itu?".

"Eh?". Kyuhyun terkesiap. "Oke, untuk yang pertama hyung minta maaf, tapi yang kedua mengapa kau marah?".

Sehun berdecih, tangannya terulur mengusap batu nisan bertuliskan nama lengkapnya. "Dulu hyung mengejekku jika seleraku buruk, tapi mengapa kau menyukai yeoja yang sangat persis dengan tipeku".

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah mendengarnya. "Baiklah, hyung akui, seleramu sungguh baik Sehun-ah". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tentu". Sehun menyeringai puas. "Hyung". Panggil Sehun.

"Hm".

"Jangan terus memikirkanku". Suara Sehun terdengar serius. "Aku sudah bahagia disini". Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya menatap Sehun penuh rindu. "Jangan terus menyalahkan diri hyung sendiri, aku pergi bukan karena hyung, tapi karena kecelakaan itu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. "Aku lega hyung mengatakan hyung percaya padaku sebelum aku pergi". Lanjut Sehun. Tangannya terangkat mengarah ke pundak sang kakak yang tak bisa ia sentuh.

"Kau mendengarnya?". Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, walaupun tubuhku sulit digerakan, tapi telingaku masih bisa mendengarnya". Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sedikit kecewa karena tubuh sang kakak tak bisa ia sentuh, hanya terlewat oleh tangannya saja.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan terus memikirkanku, dan jangan terus menyalahkan hyung sendiri". Pinta Sehun lagi.

"Eum". Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

Sehun berdecih. "Aku meminta hyung berjanji, bukan 'eum'". Cibirnya.

"Ne, hyung janji". Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Tak bisa dipungkiri, beribu rasa lega dan damai menyeruak di hatinya.

"Hyung, sepertinya noona cantik itu sudah terlalu lama menunggu". Sehun menengok pada Sungmin yang gelisah menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya begitu". Kyuhyun ikut menengok. "Kau setuju jika ia menjadi pacar hyung?".

"Tidak!". Jawab Sehun lantang. "Jika aku tidak mati, pasti noona cantik itu sudah kulamar menjadi istriku".

Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh. "Jangan mengatakan 'mati' itu mengerikan". Ujar Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya.

"Wae? Memang seperti itu kan?". Bibir Sehun mengerucut. "Sudah cepat sana, jangan membuat noona cantik semakin gelisah hyung pabbo!".

"Ne, ne, eh? kau tak titip salam untuk appa dan eomma?".

"Jika aku melakukannya, kau akan dianggap gila hyung".

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tertawa renyah dan menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Kau benar, baiklah hyung pulang dulu, anyeong babyHunie".

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia tersenyum hangat sembari mengusap batu nisan itu, setelah sebentar memanjatkan doa untuk sang adik, disejajarkannya tubuh itu berdiri disamping Sungmin.

"Kau sudah selesai?". Tanya Sungmin. Yeoja itu sedikit was-was, khawatir jika Kyuhyun kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian buruk yang menimpanya dulu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne, aku sudah selesai". Kyuhyun menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Sungmin, membuat sang empunya sedikit terkejut. "Kajja, kita kerumah orang tuamu". Ajak Kyuhyun.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut menatap Kyuhyun. "Kerumah orang tuaku? Untuk apa?".

"Meminta ijin mereka menjadikanmu sebagai istriku".

Sungmin menganga tak percaya, matanya membulat sempurna setelah berhasil mencerna cepat ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja Cho itu tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Sungmin. "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh". Ejek Kyuhyun masih tertawa.

Sungmin berubah menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Apa maksudmu hah?".

Ditatap seperti itu membuat tawa Kyuhyun terhenti seketika. "Aku hanya bercanda, aku hanya ingin menagih janjimu mentraktirku jjajangmyon di kedai orang tua mu, makanya aku mengajak kesana".

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Sungmin. "Baiklah kita pergi". Mereka melangkah pergi tanpa melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Kau pikir aku benar benar akan melakukannya? Kau bukan tipeku Minnie". Suara Kyuhyun terdengar mengejek.

"Ya! Siapa juga yang ingin menjadi istrimu, mana mau aku menikah dengan namja menyebalkan seperti mu!". Sungmin meninggikan suaranya, memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya. Ingat! Tangan kanannya masih setia digenggam oleh Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?". Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh. "Bagaimana jika aku benar melakukannya?".

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya".

"Dasar hyung pabo! Coba saja aku masih didunia mereka, aku yakin noona cantik itu sudah berpaling padaku". Ejek seorang namja tak kasat mata dari kejauhan.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Hhh~ *nunduklemes***

**Saya ngerasa ff ini semakin aneh aja T.T kenapa jadi berasa film india gini yak?**

**buat yang teriak kemaren itu cume intermezo ne, ngga ada yang teriak kok, akal akalan saya aja biar ngga kelamaan kyumin kissue nya #ditendangKyuhyun**

**Kyaaa~**

**Tuhkan, putus. Jungmin putus putus putus. Yang nungguin Jungmin putus kemaren, traktirannya dong… *kedipmanja.**

**Jungmo emang kepepet situasi aja, tapi yang namanya di boongin tetep aja dong nggak terima.**

**Jungmonya juga si, sebenernya maunya sama siapa? Sungmin? Hanbyul? Atau saya? #plaakk**

**Untuk konflik? Saya rasa ngga ada yang terlalu berarti. Ini ringan. Mueheheheh… yang penting happy end. Final.**

**Ini sudah mendekati end. Emang sengaja ngga buat banyak chapter. Jadi mohon reviewnya lagi…**

**Pai~pai~ chingu… ketemu di chapter depan ya…**

**Anyeong…**

**Jangan lupan Review! *teriakdarikamarDonghae***

**Re-Review** :

**Maximumelf** : Jangan timpuk pake sepatu dong, elitan dikitlah, peke bakwan gitu. :D #ngawuuur

**nonikyu** : iya saeng, alurnya sengaja eonni ngebutin(?). ngga bikin banyak chapter soalnya. Jungmin putus nih, tumpengan yuk? *digetokJungmo

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : udah putus chingu. :D

**icaiiank** : Jungmin putus chingu, ngga ada yang ganggu kyumin lagi kecuali saya. #plaakk. Hahaha, yang teriak bukan mantan pacarnya Kyu, tapi istrinya Donghae. *disiramBensin

**Leeznakyu** : gomawo chingu. :D. ne, saya usahain Kyumin momennya diperluas(?) lagi.

**ZaAra evILKyu** : iya tuh, siapa si yang ganggu mereka lagi pacaran?. #ikutasahGolok. Jungmo dilema, antara Hanbyul atau Sungmin. Kkk~. Udah putus, Tumpengan yuk? *digetokJungmoLagi

**Chairun** : yang teriak? Ga tau chingu? Coba cek toko sebelah.*mulaingaco* hehe cuma intermezo aja. Bukan cuma pacaran, saya buat mereka nikah ntar. Sah!. Cinta segitiga kayaknya nggak ada. :D

**SSungMine** : Jungmin putus chingu, gimana kalo kita tumpengan? *pasanghelm* takut digetok Jungmo lagi. Kyumin Haehyuk momen ditambah 3 x lipat? Gimana kalo NC? Mueheheheh #yadongkumat

**Baby Kim** : Yongri eonni, kalo Yongri eonni jadi tunangannya Jungmo, apa kabar Sungjin oppa? Kkk~

**Aya** : ini udah lanjut :D

**DIANA** : nae dongsaeng, doain eonni bisa publish ff lagi ya? Walau SiMin cuma slight, eonni usahain buat special. Hehehe :D

**Tika** : gomawo. :D Jungmin putus kok. Ayok tumpengan. *ditendangJungmo. *buanghelm. Yang teriak? Itu saya. Kkk~. cuma intermezo. hehehe

**Sung Hye Ah** : iya chingu, Kyupil(ikutanChingu) bilang saranghae, tapi di hati. Biasa malu malu ddangko gitu. Hhh~ saya harus mengakui yang ganggu Kyumin itu saya. #digetokramerame. cuma intermezo aja. hehe

**Cho Rai Sa** : hehe itu cuma intermezo aja, yang teriak saya. kkk~

**ita-chan** : anyeong, nado gomawo. ne chingu, ketemu lagi ne...


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyeong haseyo… *aegyoLuntur**

**Mianhae mengganggu diawal, gimana kalo mulai dari Q & A ? boleh?**

**Oh iya, sambil nyiapin 'Suju-Someday' buat back song nya…**

**Q & A**

**Q** : Itu mimpi, khayalan, atau emang Kyu beneran bisa ngomong ama Sehun?

**A **: Aduh gimana ya? Saya cuma niru dari Sinetron sinetron yang di tonton ibu #plaakk. Mianhae saya juga jadi bingung, tapi mungkin itu lebih ke Kyuhyun ngebayangin ngobrol sama Sehun. Argghhrrr~ gimana yak? *ditendangSehun

**Q** : Kok jadi mistis gitu sih?

**A** : Mian, Seriusan deh, ngga niat mau bikin yang mistis mistis. Saya juga ngga tau kenapa jadi nulis yang begituan. Kyaaa~ *ditendangSehunLagi

**Q** : Apa Sehun ntar bakal gentayangan ya?

**A** : Yes! Gentayangan di hati saya. Mueheheh *DitimpukLuhan

**Q** : Alurnya kecepetan.

**A** : iya, sengaja di buat cepet, soalnya sudah mendekat END. Dan chapter chapter akhir, mau buat yang manis manis aja, jadi konfliknya udah di kelarin semua.

**Q** : NC? Naikin Rate?

**A** : Muehehehe *YadongAlert* penginnya sih? #plaakk. Tapi kayaknya lucu kalo tiba tiba naikin Rate, jadi pake (+) aja ya… *bow

**BEHIND YOU**

**.**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning : GS| Abal | Typo(s) |OOC| Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran | Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Semua cast milik diri mereka masing masing, orang tua dan Tuhang YME. Dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. ^^**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^^ Happy Reading^^**

**-Sungmin POV-**

Sudah hampir satu tahun aku tak kemari, sudah pasti juga hampir satu tahun aku tak bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Tak ada yang berubah dari tampat ini, hanya saja meja dan kursinya sedikit bertambah. Ku rasa kedai jjaangmyon milik appa ku semakin berkembang.

Tanpa sadar air mata ku menetes saat melihat mereka dari ambang pintu, rasa rinduku bertambah berkali lipat saat kulihat jelas wajah mereka. Ya, mereka kini tengah merapikan meja dan kursi, mengingat hari sudah menjelang malam, kedai yang ku beri nama Pumpkins ini akan segera tutup.

Aku belum berniat menghampiri mereka. "Eomma". Panggilku.

"Yeobo, aku seperti mendengar suara Sungmin memanggilku".

Aku tersenyum. "Appa". Panggilku lagi.

"Eh? Aku juga mendengar dia memenggilku".

"Apa kalian tak merindukanku?".

Mereka serempak menoleh ke arahku yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Langsung saja aku berlari memeluk mereka, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang hampir setahun ini hanya terbayar dengan suara mereka saja ditelfon.

**-Sungmin POV end-**

"Apa kalian tak merindukanku?".

Mendengar suara lembut itu lagi serempak mereka menoleh kearah pintu yang menampakan anak semata wayangnya bersama seorang namja yang tak mereka kenali. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Sungmin langsung saja memeluk mereka erat.

"Kenapa tak memeberi tau kami kalau kau kemari?". Tanya Lee appa setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Iya, kenapa tak memberi tau kami dulu?". Lee eomma ikut bertanya.

Sungmin melayangkan senyum lembutnya. Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin pun ikut tersenyum haru melihat adegan keluarga didepannya. "Kejutan". Jawab Sungmin.

"Kau tak sendiri?". Tanya Lee appa yang penasaran dengan namja yang tak ia kenal berdiri di belakang Sungmin. Lee eomma pun ikut menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ne appa, kenalkan dia Cho Kyuhyun". Jawab Sungmin. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar tak menghalangi Kyuhyun.

"Anyeong haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida". Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sesopan mungkin.

Sepasang suami itu tersenyum membalas sapa Kyuhyun. "Apa kau pacar anakku?". Tanya Lee appa langsung.

Sungmin mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Aniyo, dia bukan pacarku". Jawab Sungmin sedikit gugup.

"Benarkah?". Lee eomma mendesah kecewa. "Padahal eomma berharap kalau dia kekasihmu Min". tutur Lee eomma.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ia melirik sekilas pada Sungmin yang tampak salah tingkah. "Ne ahjumma, aku teman Sungmin". Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. "Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja dulu". Titah Lee eomma.

"Kalian istirahat saja di rumah, nanti kami buatkan jjajangmyon untuk kalian". Sambung Lee appa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh waktu lima belas menit jika harus berjalan kaki untuk menuju rumah dari kedai Lee appa, dan untunglah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menggunakan mobil, jadi butuh waktu lima menit saja.

Setelah menunggu lama, Lee appa dan Lee eomma pulang membawa dua porsi jjajangmyon seperti janji mereka. Sungmin lebih memilih memakan ramyun sebagai makan malamnya, ia tau, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak cukup satu porsi saja untuk makanan favoritnya itu.

"Jika tau seperti itu, eomma bawakan lebih saja tadi". Ujar Lee eomma.

Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah, duduk diatas karpet ditemani beberapa cangkir teh dengan kue beras hangat.

"Dia memang tak cukup satu porsi saja eomma". Sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendelikan matanya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang, kau bosan dengan jjajangmyon, ya sudah aku makan saja".

"Aish… sudahlah jangan bertengkar". Lee appa menengahi. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau teman kampus Sungmin? Kenapa kami baru mengenalmu?".

"Apa Sungmin tak menceritakannya?". Lee appa dan Lee eomma menggeleng, Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang menatapnya sembari menggeleng pelan. "Aku memang bukan teman kampusnya, saat itu Sungmin menolongku dan kami mulai berteman". Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. Orang tuanya memang tak tau jika Sungmin bekerja pada Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin tak mau mereka tau. Bisa 7 hari 7 malam ia mendapat omelan dari sang kepala keluarga.

Harusnya kau bilang saja jika uangmu kurang, kau tak perlu bekerja, kau harus fokus dengan kuliahmu, bla bla bla… kurang lebih seperti itulah kalimat yang akan Sungmin dengar nanti.

"Kau sduah mempunyai pacar Kyu?". Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak saat menyesap tehnya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ne?".

"Iya, kau sudah mempunyai pacar belum?". Ulang Lee eomma.

"B-belum".

Dua orang bermarga Lee itu menyeringai mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sudah tau maksud seringaian orang tuanya dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyunie, kau bilang ingin ke pantai bukan? Kajja?". Ajak Sungmin. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun, memaksa tubuh jangkung itu berdiri.

"Eh?". Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. "Ini sudah malam Min, kalian bisa kepantai besok". Ucap Lee eomma memberi usul. Walau tadinya, wanita berumur itu sedikit heran.

"Besok kita harus kembali ke Seoul eomma, jadi tak ada waktu lagi". Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin, memang benar jika mereka harus kembali ke Seoul besok.

"Ya sudah kami pergi dulu". Pamit Sungmin, ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar.

"Hey! Jangan terlalu lama, udara sangat dingin". Lee appa setengah berteriak karena Kyuhyun dan putrinya sudah menghilang di balik pintu coklat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa mengajakku kemari?". Tanya Kyuhyun memulai obrolan mereka.

Deru ombak terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka duduk di hamparan pasir bibir pantai yang hanya di terangi beberap lampu saja. Mengingat pantai itu bukanlah tempat wisata.

"Apa kau tak lihat wajah mereka?". Sungmin balik bertanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Mereka pasti akan banyak bicara, dan ujung ujungnya meminta kau dan aku berpacaran". Sungmin memberi penjelasan.

"Benarkah?".

"Ya, Minho adalah korbannya". Mata Kyuhyun membulat menatap Sungmin tak percaya. "Lalu?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa? Kau fikir kami mengiyakannya? Tentu tidak bodoh!". Sungmin berujar kesal seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

Senyuman lega terukir dibibir Kyuhyun. Mereka terdiam menikmati hembusan angin pantai, suasana tenang seperti ini jarang sekali mereka temukan di kota Seoul. Ayolah, ibu kota Korea Selatan itu tak pernah tidur, selalu ramai sekalipun itu tengah malam.

"Apa orang tuamu tak tau kau berpacaran dengan Jungmo?". Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara.

Sungmin menghela nafas, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki yang sengaja ia tekuk. "Ani".

"Wae".

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas. Kedua lututnya menopang kepala Sungmin yang menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Tadinya liburan nanti aku akan mengajaknya kemari, memperkenalkannya pada appa dan eomma, tapi malah …". Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Pletak~

Satu jitakan mendarat bebas di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menjitakku Minnie?". Kesal Kyuhyun. Diusapnya bekas jitakan yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Kenapa kau mengingatkan ku padanya lagi?".

Kyuhyun masih mengusap kepalanya. "Kau cukup tak menjawab saja, tak usah menjitakku".

Sungmin tak menanggapi, ia kembali menatap hamparan laut luas di depannya yang tampak gelap. Tak ada cahaya bintang atau bulan malam ini, sehingga air asin alami itu terlihat berwarna hitam.

"Minnie". Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Wae?". Yeoja bermarga Lee itu membaringkan tubuhnya, tak peduli jika pasir pantai mengotori tubuh dan rambutnya. Sebelum menjawab Kyuhyun mengikuti jejak Sungmin. Pemandangan laut luas kini berganti gelapnya langit malam.

"Kau sudah melupakan Jungmo?".

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kembali membukanya. "Belum". Jawab Sungmin.

"Lupakan dia demi aku". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?".

Kyuhyun menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin. "Minggu depan aku akan melanjutkan terapi ku ke Amerika, mungkin juga akan meneruskan kuliahku disana".

Deg~

Sungmin menoleh cepat, memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu berharap kalimat yang ia dengar barusan adalah sebuah lelucon untuk mengerjainya saja, namun wajah itu sama sekali tak mengiyakan harapan Sungmin. Tak lama ia beralih pada langit luas itu lagi. "Benarkah?". Lirih Sungmin.

"Lupakan Jungmo dan tunggulah aku". Pinta Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh pada Sungmin. "Lihat aku". Titahnya. Sungmin menurut, mereka saling berpandangan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Kyuhyun menikmati sebentar pemandangan indah didepannya, pemandangan yang membuat keputusan melanjutkan terapinya menjadi sangat berat. Jujur saja ia tak ingin jauh dari Sungmin, walau ini demi kebaikannya. Ya, namja itu sudah mengklaim dirinya bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin.

"Jadilah pacarku Min". ucap Kyuhyun, ia kembali menatap langit gelap dan menghyela nafasnya. "Ya, aku tau aku egois, memintamu menjadi pacarku, tapi malah ingin meninggalkanmu".

Sungmin tersenyum remeh. Ia masih setia memandangi objek disebelahnya. "Bodoh!". Umpat Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh menggantungkan kedua alisnya. "Bukankah aku sudah menjadi pacarmu, kenapa memintaku menjadi pacarmu lagi?'. Lanjut Sungmin.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi pacarku hanya untuk alasan terapi".

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat bibir tebalnya di kecup cepat Sungmin. "Pergilah, dan tunggu aku sampai aku benar benar melupakan Jungmo". Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Bantu aku agar aku benar benar mencintaimu".

Kyuhyun tau maksud kalimat Sungmin, amat sangat tau. Hatinya benar benar melonjak senang sekarang, bagaikan menang undian berhadiah ratusan juta won. Tapi entah mengapa, malah tawa mengejeklah yang terdengar dari mulutnya. "Aku fikir aku tak perlu membantumu".

"Wae?". Sungmin berbaring menyamping menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Karena kau sudah benar benar mencintaiku". Kyuhyun ikut menyamping menghadap Sungmin.

Yeoja itu berdecih. "Percaya diri sekali kau tuan Cho?". Ejek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi ejekan Sungmin. "Aku akan kembali dan melamarmu menjadi istriku".

Sungmin tertawa renyah. "Ya, cepatlah kembali". Jawabnya masih tertawa.

Setelah tawa Sungmin terhenti akibat raut kesal Kyuhyun, tak ada percakapan lagi antara mereka. Pandangan mereka kembali penuh dengan luasnya langit gelap, membiarkan tubuh mereka diselimuti angin malam yang semakin terasa dingin.

Kyuhyun menyampingkan badannya lagi. "Saranghae Minnie".

Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. "Eum".

Malam itu seperti ada lantunan musik terdengar disana, lantunan musik bertempo lambat dengan lirik cinta didalamnya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin. Perlahan memejamkan matanya, mendekatkan bibir tebal miliknya pada bibir tipis Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tau maksud Kyuhyun ikut memejamkan matanya, menyambut bibir Kyuhyun. Setelahnya saling mengecup dan melumat lembut bibir yang begitu manis bagi mereka, yang sudah pasti akan berubah menjadi pagutan panas.

**-other side-**

"Yeobo, kenapa mereka belum juga pulang?".

"Biarkan saja, mereka kan sudah dewasa".

"Aish… tapi ini sudah sangt malam".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Untuk apa kita kemari?". Namja dengan kemeja biru gelap serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger menutupi matanya berujar kesal. Pasalnya, tempat dengan penuh wahana permainan out dor ini bukanlah tempat yang ia suka. Jika bukan karena paksaan, tentu saja ia tak mungkin kemari.

"Aish, aku kan sudah bilang, ini hadiah untukmu sebelum kau pergi ke Amerika". Jawab sang lawan bicara. "Bukankah lusa kau berangkat?". Lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan.

Namja itu – Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari yeoja yang berdiri persis disebelahnya. "Kau sepertinya senang sekali Lee Sungmin".

Pandangan Sungmin yang mengedar ke tiap sudut tempat itu beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Geurom, saaaangat senang". Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Aish, Jinjja!". Gertak Kyuhyun. "Lalu kenapa kita masih disini?". Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Hampir lima belas menit mereka berdiri di tengah kerumunan pengunjung yang berlalu lalang, sepertinya Sungmin belum berminat untuk menjajali tiap permainan yang tersaji disana.

Tak sedikit dari pengunjung itu memperhatikan mereka, terutama Kyuhyun. Bahkan beberapa yeoja mengedip genit padanya, membuat Sungmin menatapnya malas. Cemburu eoh?.

"Tunggu sebentar". Jawab Sungmin dengan pandangan yang masih mengedar. "Ah, itu dia". Ujarnya menunjuk dua orang yang berlari kecil kearah mereka. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, merasa dua orang itu adalah orang yang sangat ia kenali.

"Mianhae kami terlambat". Ucap yeoja berambut coklat madu. "Apa kalian sudah menunggu lama?". Sambung namja disebelahnya.

Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Ani, kami juga baru sampai".

"Hyung, noona, kenapa kalian bisa kemari?". Dua orang yang kyuhyun panggil hyung dan noona itu memutar bola matanya. "Tentu bisa, Sungmin mengajak ku dan Donghae kemari". Dongahe mengangguk membenarkan jawaban kekasihnya, Hyukjae.

"Sudah kuduga". Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kajja".

"Sebentar". Sungmin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ah, Minho-ya". Teriak Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Kyuhyun reflek melepas kaca matanya, matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Mwo? Kau juga mengajak bocah itu?". Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya.

"Wae? Bukankah ramai itu lebih baik?". Jawab Sungmin. Hyukjae pun ikut mengangguk . sementara Donghae hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"Anyeong". Sapa namja bertubuh tinggi setelah berada di dekat mereka. "Apa aku terlambat?".

"Ya". Ketus Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengaduh lirih saat Sungmin menyikut pinggangnya. "Ani, tidak terlalu terlambat". Ucap Sungmin.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Choi Minho itu mengangguk, menengok pada yeoja cantik disebelahnya. "Kenalkan noona, hyung, dia Taemin".

"Anyeong haseyo, Lee Taemin imnida". Dengan sopan Taemin mengenalkan dirirnya.

Sungmin memamerkan senyumnya. "Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Taemin, Minho sering menceritakan tentang mu padaku". Taemin tersenyum malu mendengar penuturan yeoja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Oh iya, Taemin, Minho, kenalkan mereka Donghae dan Hyukjae, temanku". Mereka saling melempar senyum seraya membungkuk kecil. "Dan Taemin, dia Cho Kyuhyun". Ucap Sungmin lagi.

Taemin membungkuk kecil dan dibalas oleh Kyuhyun. "Jika semua sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kita mulai saja, aku tidak sabar ingin mencoba semua permainan disini". Hyukjae menyerukan idenya dengan semangat.

"Ah, kau benar Hyukie". Sungmin menimpali. "Kita mulai dari mana?".

"Bagaimna dengan rollercoaster?". Jawab Taemin. Ide yang terlontar dari yeoja berbalut celana pendek hitam dengan kaos hijau panjang itu membuat senyum merekah terpatri di bibir Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Berbanding terbalik dengan para namja itu.

"Mwo?". Ucap para namja bersamaan.

"Wae?".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir semua wahana mereka coba, waktu terus berjalan, lampu lampu mulai menyala saat sang surya tak lagi menampakan cahanyanya.

Berbeda dengan yeoja aktif yang seakan memiliki tenaga lebih untuk menjajali semua wahana itu. Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Minho menekuk wajah mereka tak suka.

Mereka terduduk dibangku gazebo yang tersedia disana. Bersamaan mereka menghela nafas panjang dan bersandar dipunggung kursi itu.

"Apa mereka tak lelah?". Kyuhyun membuka suaranya, sekilas ia melirik jam tangan yang menunjukan pukul 7 malam.

"Kau benar hyung, apa wanita memang mempunyai tenaga lebih jika sudah bermain seperti ini?". Minho melengkapi.

"Molla". Jawab Donghae. Mereka kembali menghela nafas bersama.

Tak lama, Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Taemin menghampiri mereka dengan gelas cup minuman dingin di kedua tangan mereka masing masing. Sungmin menyodorkan minuman itu pada Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Hyukjae dan Taemin yang juga menyodorkannya pada Donghae dan Minho.

"Kajja". Ajak Sungmin.

"Apa kau tak lelah?". Jawab Kyuhyun yang malah balik bertanya. Ia menyedot minumannya, menghembuskan nafasnya setelah tenggorokannya dirasa dingin.

Haehyuk dan 2Min mengobrol lirih. Terlihat kepala mereka saling mengangguk kecil lalu beranjak mendekati arena biang lala sembari bergandengan tangan, sepertinya hanya Donghae dan Hyukjae saja. Untuk pasangan magnae ini masih tampak malu malu.

"Hanya biang lala saja, lagi pula itu tak melelahkan?". Ujar Sungmin. Ia menengok pada Haehyuk dan 2Min yang lebih dulu berjalan. "Kajja, mereka sudah disana". Sungmin mengangguk pada Hyukjae yang melambai padanya.

"Geurae". Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju permainan berputar itu, dengan santai Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sungmin, meski harus menunduk itu tak masalah.

"Aish, kepalamu itu berat Kyunie". Sungmin mengeluh kesal, berusaha menjauhkan kepala itu namun nihil.

"Aku lelah Minnie, biarkan sebentar saja".

.

.

**-2Min side-**

"Huaaa, oppa itu indah sekali". Seru Taemin. Pemandangan Seoul dimalam hari dengan berbagai lampu benar benar memanjakan mata mereka. Dan itu semakin jelas saat biang lala yang mereka tumpaki sesekali berada dipuncak.

"Ne, tapi oppa rasa kau lebih indah". Jawab Minho. Namja itu terkikik geli melihat wajah kesal yeoja didepannya.

Taemin berdecih berusaha menutupi rona malunya. "Jangan menggodaku oppa". Sungut Taemin.

"Oppa tak menggodamu, itu memenag benar". Minho makin terkikik kala bibir Taemin mengerucut sebal. "Bagaimana kalau kita foto saja". Usul Minho. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya.

Wajah kesal Taemin berganti dengan antusias dimatanya. "Ah., oppa benar".

Minho berpindah disisi Taemin, membuat namja itu di tatap heran. "Wae?" Tanya Minho. "Bukankah kita akan berfoto bersama?". Lanjutnya.

"Oppa mengambil fotoku dulu". Rengek Taemin.

Minho mengangguk. "Arraseo, lalu kita foto bersama ne?".

Taemin menganggukan kepalanya, ia tersenyum menunjukan peace sign saat kamera ponsel Minho membidiknya. Tak hanya sekali, yeoja itu kembali tersenyum, memejamkan sebelah matanya saat Minho memotretnya lagi.

.

.

**-Haehyuk side-**

Desahan tertahan terdengar disalah satu bilik biang lala itu. Terlihat sang namja mencium kekasih nya lembut namun terkesan napsu(?). tak peduli posisi mereka berada dimana, mereka hanya memanfaatkan momen itu saja.

Lagi lagi desahan itu terdengar dari Hyukjae saat lidah Donghae menggelitik langit langit mulutnya. Kedua tangan Hyukjae yang melingkar di leher Donghae semakin menekan tengkuk namja itu agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tak mebiarkan tangannya menganggur, perlahan tangan kanan Donghae menurunkan resleting dress santai yang dikenakan Hyukjae, sementara tangan kirinya meremas lembut pinggang kekasihnya itu.

Merasa semilir angin menyentuh punggungnya, dengan kasar Hyukjae melepas tautan bibir mereka. "Ya! Kau ingin menelanjangi ku disini eoh?". Kesal Hyukjae sambil memukul lengan Donghae yang tertutup kemeja panjang kotak kotak hitam.

Bukannya mengaduh sakit, namja bermarga Lee itu malah tertawa geli. "Mianhae". Ucapnya.

Hyukjae mendengus, ia berbalik memunggungi Donghae, menyibakan rambut panjangnya kedepan. "Naikan". Perintahnya.

Donghae menurut, ia menatap punggung mulus itu dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Setelah pulang nanti,apa aku boleh merasakannya?". Bisik Donghae seseduktiv mungkin setelah resleting itu sudah tertutup rapat.

Hyukjae berbalik menatap garang Donghae. "NO". Ucapnya telak.

Donghae menyeringai. "Oh yeah?". Tanpa di perintah ia kembali menempelkan bibir mereka, dan sudah pasti desahan desahan kembali terdengar disana.

.

.

**-Kyumin side-**

"Minnie". Panggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berdampingan, membiarkan bangku didepannya kosong. Namja itu masih setia menyandar di bahu Sungmin, semantara tangannya sibuk memainkan jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan Sungmin.

"Hm?". Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun"Wae?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Tunggulah aku". Suara Kyuhyun melembut. Tangan nya berhenti memainkan jam tangan Sungmin, berpindah menyesakan jari jarinya dengan jari jari Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum . "Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali kali".

"Ya".

Sungmin yang tengah menatap luar, mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Kyuhyun "Bagaimana jika malah kau yang melupakanku?". Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya, mempertemukan mata mereka. "Bagaimana?". Ulang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menegakan posisi duduknya menghadap Sungmin. "Kau memikirkannya?".

"Mungkin saja". Jawab Sungmin. Jika boleh jujur, jantungnya saat ini berdetak tak menentu. Memang bukan kali pertamanya mereka duduk sedekat ini, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia merasa sedikit gugup, terlebih suasana hatinya yang sangat sulit ia jabarkan. Ya, yeoja itu juga merasa tak ingin berjauhan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat, meremas tangan itu lembut. "Ikutlah dengan ku?". Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum remeh. "Kau gila".

"wae?".

"Tentu saja tak mungkin". Jawab Sungmin. Ia melepasakan genggaman Kyuhyun, membenarkan ikat rambutnya yang sedikit mengendur.

"Kenapa tak mungkin?". Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggumu, begitu juga kau".

Senyuman manis terukir dibibir Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Dengan mata yang sudah terpejam, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun demikian, ia menutup matanya perlahan dan-

HATCIIIM

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat hidung mancung itu terasa gatal. Sungmin membuka matanya cepat, kala gendang telinganya menangkap jelas suara bersin itu.

"Ya! Ish kau ini". Sungmin berujar kesal. Kyuhyun menggesekan telunjuknya pada hidungnya yang memerah.

"Mian, aku juga tak tau Min".

"Kau flu?".

"Seper- hatciim!".

"Apa kau kedinginan".

"Lumayan, hatciimm!". Kyuhyun kembali menggesek ujung hidungnya. "Hangatkan aku Min".

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Huh? Ottoke?".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, diraihnya kedua tangan Sungmin, menggesekan telapak tangan yeoja itu satu sama lain, lalu menangkupkan pada kedua pipinya. "Seperi ini".

Blush~

Terima kasihlah pada hari yang sudah gelap, sehingga semburat merah itu tak terlihat jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulangnya, menggesek telapak tangan itu dan menangkupnya kembali.

"Apa hangat?". Tanya Sungmin ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menurunkan tangan Sungmin, mencoba mendekatkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya malam ini.

"Kau mau apa? Kita sudah selesai, ini sudah berhenti, kajja kita turun". Ucap Sungmin yang menyadari gelagat Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap berkali kali. "M-mwo?"

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Asli deh ini saya buat tanpa konflik, lagi pengin yang manis manis aja. Pasti mebosankan. Mian *bow**

**Hhhh~ harga tiket ss5 udah keluar. Bikin galau aja. Bukan karena harganya. Tapi karena tanggalnya. Kan duitnya belum kekumpul -_-. Coba kalo abis lebaran, kan masih banyak ampao tuh. *malah curhat.**

**Gomawo yang udah mem- mem- mem- saya. *kasihHaehyuk**

**Gomawo yang udah mengikuti dan mereview ff ini. *kasihKyumin**

**Gomawo yang sudah mampir di ff ini dan belum sempat review. *kasihBananaMilk**

**Ayo review lagi. Saya kasih bonus 2Min untuk kalian. Muehehehe**

**Cukup sekian. Pai~ pai~**

**Jangan lupa review ne.**

**Blam~. *masukKamarMinho**

**big thanks to :**

**RianaClouds, SSungMine, Tika, Maximumelf, ita-chan, Tiasicho, icaiiank, viyaHyerin, Chairun, loa, Guest, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, nonikyu, sitara1083, Han je sun, kim tee chul, KimCha, evilminnie14, DIANA, Sung Hye Ah.**

***mian kalo ada penulisan nama yang salah #bow**


	7. Chapter 7

**BEHIND YOU**

**.**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Warning : GS| Abal | Typo(s) |OOC| Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran | Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Semua cast milik diri mereka masing masing, orang tua dan Tuhang YME. Dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. ^^**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^^ Happy Reading^^**

**Cepat kembali tuan Cho**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa, kau lama sekali?".

Yeoja manis bertubuh ramping itu berujar kesal, ia mempoutkan bibirnya saat namja yang di panggila oppa tadi menghampirinya. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya, tepat pukul 2 siang.

"Mianhae, Park Seonsaengnim memanggil oppa tadi". Namja itu membungkuk rendah, membenarkan tali sepatunya yang terlepas. "Jadi oppa harus menemuinya". Lanjutnya setelah berdiri tegak kembali.

Yeoja itu- Taemin mendengus. "Bilang saja oppa habis melayani sunbae sunbae yang terus menggoda Minho oppa kan?". Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Eh?". Namja bernama Minho itu tersentak kaget melihat tingkah yeojanya. "Aish, tentu saja tidak". Jawabnya setelah berhasil menyamai langkah Taemin. Beruntunglah nemja itu mempunyai kaki yang panjang.

Taemin mendekap kedua tangannya. "30 menit itu bukan waktu yang sebentar". Ucapnya seraya terus berjalan menuju area parkir kampus.

Minho mengangguk. "Ya, oppa tau".

"Oppa yang membuat janji, harusnya oppa bisa tepat waktu".

Minho menghentikan langkahnya, membuat langkah Taemin juga terhenti beberapa langkah di depannya. "Ayolah chagi, Park seonsaeng benar benar memanggil oppa". Minho kembali melangkah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Taemin.

"Kau tak percaya pada oppa?". Tanya Minho.

Taemin menghembuskan nafasnya. Sedikit mendongak menatap namja yang dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. "Mianhae". Ucapnya lirih.

Minho tersenyum, tangan kekarnya terukur merengkuh tubuh Taemin ke pelukannya. "Gwenchana, oppa yang salah".. ia mengusap rambut coklat pekat Taemin yang tergerai. "Oppa hanya tak mau kau tak percaya pada oppa". Lanjutnya.

"Ya, asal oppa tak meladeni sunbae sunbae genit itu lagi".

Minho terkikik geli. "Oppa senang kau cemburu".

Mendengar ucapan itu, langsung saja yeoja penyuka banana milk itu mendorong tubuh Minho."Siapa yang oppa maksud cemburu?".

"Tentu kau chagi".

"Aku tidak cemburu". Taemin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya cepat, disusul Minho yang harus berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Lalu?".

Mereka kini sudah berada di area parkir, dengan motor sport merah terparkir rapi disebelah mereka. "Aku hanya kesal karena oppa terlambat". Kilah Taemin.

"Benarkah?".

Taemin kembali mendengus, yeoja itu hendak menyanggah lagi, namun urung saat bibir tebal Minho terlebih dulu membungkam mulutnya. Minho patut berterima kasih karena tak ada orang selain mereka disana, sehingga dia tak begitu sungkan melumat bibir kekasihnya.

Taemin yang semula terkejut mulai terbawa suasana. Ia menikmati setiap kecupan yang diberikan Minho, membalas sebisanya, karena tak mungkin jika namja itu member kesempatann Taemin memimpin ciuman panas mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Sajangnim, ini dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani". Suara lembut itu membuat sang namja yang dipanggil sajangnim berdecih. Selesai menandatangani dokumen yang dimaksud, ia menopang dagunya menatap yeoja yang dipekerjakannya sebagai sekertaris.

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'sajangnim'". Keluh namja itu.

Yeoja yang berbalut kemeja cream pastel dengan rok sepan hitam selutut itu berdecak, diambilnya dokumen yang telah ditandatangani tadi."Kau kan bos ku, tentu saja aku harus memanggilmu 'sajangnim'". Jawabnya.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali". Namja pemilik nama Choi Siwon itu berujar kesal, yeoja yang sudah enam bulan menjadi sekertarisnya itu sepertinya memang sedikit keras kepala.

"Bukankah jika diluar kantor aku tak memanggilmu 'sajangnim'?".

"Ya, terserah kau saja Lee Sungmin".

Yeoja itu- Sungmin tersenyum puas. Siwon memang bukanlah orang asing untuknya, namja itu tak lain adalah kakak Mnho, orang yang sudah Sungmin anggap adiknya sendiri. Tentu saja Siwon juga sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya, begitu juga dengan Siwon. Walau begitu bukan berarti Sungmin tak menerapkan sopan santun padanya, bagaimanapun seorang Choi Siwon adalah bosnya.

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini?". Tanya Siwon.

Sungmin tampak berfikir sejenak. "Tidak ada". Jawabnya.

Siwon mengangguk. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang cepat hari ini". Siwon mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Kibum memintaku menemaninya ke dokter". Lanjutnya.

Sungmin mengulas senyumnya. "Berapa usia kandungannya sekarang?".

"Empat bulan". Siwon melipat kedua tangannya. "Kau tau Min, ibu hamil itu permintaanya sangat aneh". Ujarnya frustasi, calon ayah itu mencoba mengingat permintaan istri tercintanya. "Kemarin dia memintaku membelikann Kimbab isi kurma". Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Tawa geli terdengar dari Sungmin. "Lalu? Kau mendapatkannya?".

"Tentu saja tidak, dan aku dihukum tidur diluar".

Sungmin kembali tertawa, istri sahabatnya itu memang mengidam yang aneh aneh, bahkan ia, Minho, Taemin pernah menjadi korbannya. Bayangkan saja, di negeri gingseng ini merka harus mencari gado gado. Dan akhirnya mereka inisiatif membuatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Anyeoooong". Teriakan itu memenuhi ruangan yang tak terlalu besar, menampakan yeoja yang tengah serius dengan dokumen dokumen dimejanya.

"Kalian seharusnya mengetuk pintu, bukan berteriak dan main masuk saja". Protes Sungmin tanpa membalas sapaan untuknya. Ia menatap miris selembar kertas di depannya. Bagaimana tidak, form yang hampir penuh ia isi malah jadi tercoret kerena terkejut mendengar teriakan kedua sahabatnya. Mau tak mau ia harus mengulang dari awal.

"Kami tak berteriak, iyakan Hyukie chagi?". Ujar satu satunya namja yang berada disana. Yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukie itu mengangguk. "Ne Hae chagi".

Sungmin berdecih melihat sepasang kekasih itu berlaku mesra di depannya. Di rapikannya dokumen yang berserakan dimeja, lalu menopang santai dagunya.

"Kau sibuk?". Tanya Hyukjae.

"Tak begitu".

Hyukjae dan Donghae mengangguk. "Apa Siwon ada diruangannya?". Donghae bergantiannn bertanya.

Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja seraya menggeleng pelan. "Baru saja dia pulang". Jawab Sungmin.

Donghae melihat jam tangannya sekilas. "Cepat sekali, bahakan ini masih jam 2 siang". Cibir Donghae pada rekan bisnis yang juga sudah menjadi sahabatnya, terlebih Kibum – istri Siwon adalah sepupunya. "Bos macam apa dia?". Lanjutnya.

Dua yeoja itu mencibir. "Memangnya kau tidak?". Timpal Hyukjae. "Bahkan sekarang kau juga berkeliaran diluar kantor". Sungmin menambahi.

Donghae hanya menyengir kuda menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae dan Sungmin. "Ada apa memang?". Tanya Hyukjae pada Sungmin.

"Menemani Kibum kedokter".

"Ah, sepupuku itu memang manja sekali". Sambung Dongahe. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi meja kerja Sungmin, sementara Hyukjae sudah lebih dulu mengisi bangku disana.

"Ya, Siwon juga bercerita bagaimana kewalahannya dia mengikuti keinginan Kibum". Imbuh Sungmin, ia kembali mengingat wajah frustasi Siwon tadi.

"Perempuan memang aneh". Donghae menelan salivanya saat tatapan tajam Sungmin dan Hyukjae tertuju padanya, sepertinya namja itu lupa jika ia sedang berada ditengah dua sosok perempuan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan hah? Bagaimana jika aku hamil dan mengidam? Apa kau akan mengataiku aneh?". Ujar Hyukjae tak terima. Sungmin mendekap tangannya, mengangguk mantap pada Dongahe.

"Eh?". Donghae menatap Hyukjae heran. "Kau hamil Hyukie?". Mendengar perkataan Donghae, Sungmin ikut menatap Hyukjae heran.

"Ya! Aku bilang 'jika'. Bagaimana bisa kau mengira aku hamil?". Tatapan selidik Donghae dan Sungmin membuatnya gugup.

"Tentu saja bisa, bukankah kita sering melakukannya". Goda Donghae. "Kau hamil hm?". Selidiknya lagi.

Hyukjae semakin gugup. Jika menengok kalender, ia memang sudah terlambat 1 minggu dari datang bulannya, tapi itu saja belum cukup meyakinkan.

"Omo~". Suara tinggi Sungmin membuat mereka terkesiap. "Pernikahan kalian saja masih dua minggu lagi". Ucap Sungmin tak percaya sembari menggelengkan kepalamya.

"Kau salahkan saja ikan mesum ini Min". hyukjae menunjuk kesal Donghae.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau juga tak menolaknya bukan?". Donghae mengerling nakal.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti itu".

"Aish, berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil". Sungmin menengahi, ia berdecak. Tak sadarkah mereka sedang berada dimana? Benar benar tamu yang luar biasa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa kalian kemari?". Lanjut Sungmin, yeoja itu hampir lupa menanyakan tujuan sahabatnya kemari.

"Ah… itu…".

.

.

.

.

-Sungmin POV-

Aa.. aa.. ehem.. ehem.. test..

729 hari sudah berlalu, apa kalian masih mengenalku?

Atau ada yang berubah dariku? Kurasa tidak. Ah, mungkin rambutku. Ya, aku memotongnya sedikit.

Aku bingung harus memulai dari mana, apa dari cuaca? Jika iya, cuaca hari ini sangat baik. Aku menikmatinya.

Lalu? Kuliahku? Aku sudah menyelesaikannya enam bulan yang lalu, dengan nilai yang yeah~ cukup memuaskan.

Pekerjaan ku? Aku bekerja sebagai sekertaris di Choi Corp. kalian tau kan siapa bos ku? Choi Siwon. Kakak kandung Choi Minho. Ya, namja itu sudah kembali ke Korea satu tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, dia menyandang sebagai suami Kibum, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Ah. Apa ada yang menanyakan kodok itu? Dia sekarang terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran. Adakah yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya? Urungkan saja, karena hatinya sudah dimiliki Lee Taemin.

Emm… kedai appa ku? Haha, lelaki tua itu berhasil mengembangkannya. Bahkan appa membuka cabang di Seoul.

Apa lagi? Oh! Donghae dan Hyukjae?. Namja Lee itu bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya sebagai Vice Presdir. Sedangkan Hyukjae, sesuai bakat dan impiannya, dia mendirikan Dancing school dan sekaligus menjadi salah satu pengajar disana. Dalam waktu dekat ini pasangan mesum itu akan menikah. Aku benar benar senang melihat mereka bahagia.

Eh? Jungmo? Aku tak menyangka ada yang menanyakan namja itu.

Aku dan dia berteman baik sekarang. Sangat panjang jika aku ceritakan. Yang jelas kami sekarang berteman baik. Sebulan yang lalu dia menikah dengan kekasihnya itu, Park Han Byul. Yeoja itu sekarang menjadi artis terkenal. Salah satu drama serialnya adalah Oh My Lady, kalian tau bukan?.

Aku rasa sudah semua.

Mwo? Cintaku? kalian juga menanyakannya?

Baiklah, dua tahun lalu appa mengenalkanku pada putra temanya. Dia tampan dan aku merasa cocok denganya. Tak lama kemudian kami menikah, bahkan kami sudah mempunyai satu anak. Hey! Tentu saja itu bohong. Aku masih menepati janjiku untuk menunggunya. Ya, menunggunya kembali.

Sarangahe.

-Sungmin POV end-

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat beberapa anak bermain lincah ditaman sore itu. Setelah jam kerjanya usai, ia memilih menikmati angin sore disana.

Ekspresi Sungmin berubah ketika yeoja kecil berambut sebahu itu terjatuh dan menangis. Sungmin meringis, seakan ia juga merasakan sakitnya.

Yeoja bermata kelinci itu tertawa kecil malihat raut frustasi namja kecil itu. ia berussaha menenangkannya, namun sang yeoja tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Ia beranjak dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Kenapa menangis?". Tanya Sungmin setelah berjongkok mensejajarkan dengan tubuh dua anak itu.

"Dia jatuh noona, lututnya berdarah". Namja kecil itu bergidik ngeri saat melihat luka kecil di lutut teman yeojanya. Padahal luka itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa sakit?". Tanya Sungmin lagi. Keduanya mengangguk. Sungmin mengambil plester luka ditasnya. "Biar ku obati".

Tak butuh waktu lama, luka itu sudah tertutup plester warna pink bermotif hati. "Jha, selesai. Apa masih sakit?".

Yeoja kecil itu menggeleng pelan. "Gomawo eonni". Ucapnya serak. Ia berdiri dibantu Sungmin dan namja kecil itu.

"Cheonmaneyo". Jawab Sungmin. "Siapa nama kalian?".

Yeoja kecil itu mengusap air matanya. "Tao".

"Kau?".

"Kris".

Mereka saling tersenyum. "Noona, sepertinya kekasihmu sudah menunggu". Ucap Kris, ia memiringkan kepalanya lucu menengok sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Sungmin.

"Eh?". Sungmin terkesiap. Ia hendak menengok kebelakang, namun urung saat dua anak itu berujar pamit. "Kami pergi dulu". Mereka melambai. "Anyeong noona/eonni".

Sungmin ikut melambai. "Anyeong". Ia berdiri dan berbalik.

Deg~

Jantungnya serasa berdetak sangat lamban. Lidahnya terasa kelu, bahkan matanya tak mampu berkedip melihat sosok yang berdiri menghadapnya. Sosok yang membuat Sungmin berjanji akan menunggunya sampai ia kembali.

"K-Kyu". Cicit Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di bagian depan mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir di pinggir Sungai Han. Hanya bedanya, saat ini tempat itu masih disinari mentari yang hampir ternggelam diufuk barat.

Dua tahun tak bertemu membuat mereka nampak canggung, saling melepas rindu dengan berpelukan pun tidak. Jika mengingat saat Kyuhyun pergi dulu, mereka saling berpelukan sangat lama, seakan mereka tak akan bertemu kembali.

"Kau apa kabar?". Tanya Kyuhyun memulai percakapan.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "Baik, kau?". Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat". Sungmin mengangguk. "Terapi mu?". Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Great". Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum senang. Mereka kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Dari mana kau tau aku ditaman tadi?".

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Kau tak ada di apartemen mu, dan aku tak sengaja melihatmu disana". Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Kau tau? Bahkan aku belum sampai kerumah, aku menyuruh orang mengantar mobilku kebandara, dan aku langsung ke apartemenmu, tapi kau tak ada". Lanjutnya penjang lebar.

Sungmin tertawa geli. "Sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku Kyunie". Ejek Sungmin, walau kata itu juga cocok untuknya.

"Sepertinya". Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. "Apa kau sudah melupakan Jungmo?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku nama mungkin melupakannya". Kyuhyun tersentak. "Kami sekarang berteman". Lanjut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum hambarnya. "Hey!, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Dia sudah menikah satu bulan yang lalu bodoh!". Ucap Sungmin lagi.

Alis Kyuhyun saling bertautan kemudian tertawa. "Ya, seperti itu lebih baik". Namja bermarga Cho itu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, memasukanya kembali kesaku celananya setelah membaca pesan dilayar itu.

"Hyukie dan Donghae bilang kau baru sampai di Korea besok?".

"Aku mempercepatnya". Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Apa kau sudah benar benar mencintaiku?". Pertanyaan itu terdengar ragu dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya, jika kau benar benar mencintaiku, aku juga benar benar mencintaimu". Jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Tantu saja". Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri persis di depan Sungmin.

Sreet~

Mata Sungmin membulat saat Kyuhyun berlutut di depannya. Pandangannya melunak ketika namja berjaket kulit hitam itu menggenggam lembut tangan kanannya.

"Min, kau tau bukan, aku bukanlah orang yang pandai berkata ataupun melakukan hal yang romantis, bahkan untuk orang yang sangat aku cintai". Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, menyelami bulatan hitam di mata yeoja itu. "Dua tahun ini adalah dua tahun terlama dalam hidupku, tak ada yang paling ku nantikan selain hari ini, hari dimana aku akan menepati janjiku".

Sungmin menegang, matanya yang berkaca kaca mengikuti pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang merogoh saku jaketnya, menggenggam kotak kecil yang dilapisi kain beludru merah, menampilkan benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran berwarna gold.

"Jadilah Cho Sungmin ku, jadilah istriku, dan jadilah ibu dari anak anakku nanti". Suara Kyuhyun melembut, namun penuh penekanan dan makna disana. Air mata Sungmin mengalir. Walau ini bukan musim semi, ia merasa beribu bunga bermekaran disana kala gendang telinganya menangkap kata kata Kyuhyun tadi.

Dengan tangan yang masih setia di genggam Kyuhyun, ia beranjak dari duduknya, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun. "Minnie, maukah kau menikah dengan ku?". Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Rasa pesismis sempat menghampirinya, melihat air mata Sungmin terus mengalir dan tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut itu.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya, mengulas senyum lembut dibibirnya. "Ne Kyu, aku bersedia menjadi Cho Sungmin mu, menjadi istrimu, dan menjadi ibu dari anak anakmu". Satu kalimat panjang itu mampu membuat hati Kyuhyun meledak dalam diam. "Aku mau menikah dengan mu".

Greep~

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, menopang dagunya pada bahu yeoja yang baru saja dilamarnya. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selalu menyelimutinya selama dua tahun ini, menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan dengan kata kata.

Tuhan selalu memiliki rahasia yang indah setiap hidup yang kita jalani, tak ada track record seseorang yang selalu di penuhi rasa bahagia, pastilah masalah dan berbagai cobaan pernah dialami. Sampai akhirnya kebahagiaan itu datang menjemputnya, membayar setiap usaha keras kita dalam menghadapi setiap masalah dan cobaan. #belibet banget dah

"Saranghae Min". kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nado saranghae Kyu". Balas Sungmin. Keduanya saling melempar senyum.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin, membuat paras cantik itu terlihat jelas di mata onyx nya. Dengan lambat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, meraih bibir tipis Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Sungmin yang ikut memejamkan matanya membiarkan bibir tebal itu mengecup lama bibirnya.

Kecupan yang berubah lumatan, hisapan, bahkan gigitan kecil dengan desahan tertahan tampak lebih indah dan manis, saat sang surya tenggelam di ufuk barat menyisakan bias bias cahaya kemerahan yang lambat laun menghilang.

.

.

.

.

-Kyuhyun POV-

Tiiin~ Tiiin~ Tiin~

Sial! Kenapa harus macet?

Ku lirik jam tangan ku. Oh Tuhan~ aku hanya punya waktu 15 menit lagi untuk sampai disana. Bagaimana bisa? Mobil didepanku pun tak kunjung bergerak barang semeter.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ada komo lewat? Oke Cho Kyuhyun. Itu hanya cerita lagu anak anak Indonesia saja. Lupakan.

Jika tau akan seperti ini, aku menyesal tak mengikuti saran eomma. Eomma benar, harusnya aku menginap dirumah saja, bukan di apartemen, alhasil tak ada yang membangunkanku.

Aku juga menyesal bermain PS semalaman. Oh ayolah~ itu cara pelarianku untuk menghilangkan gugup saja.

Ku lihat penampilanku di kaca pengintai.

"Kau memang tampan dan selalu tampan walau sedang mendesak seperti ini tuan Cho. Tak ada yang tau kalau kau hanya menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukamu saja". Ucapku penuh bangga.

Drrrt~ drrrt~

Itu pasti Sungmin. Sungminku, tunggu aku sayang.

"Yeob...".

"Ya! Kau dimana hah? Apa kau tak punya jam? Atau kau mau Minho yang menggantikanmu?".

Mwo? Minho? Kenapa malah membawa nama bocah itu? Membuat telingaku sakit saja.

"Andwe! Aku terjebak macet Min, tunggu aku chagi, ku mohon~".

"Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa kau terlibat dihari... hiks... pernikahan kita hiks...".

Aku memang bodoh. Cho Kyuhyun bodoh.

"Mianhae Min, jeongmal mianhae chagi, aku memang salah, uljima sayang. Tapi kita tetap harus menikah hari ini ne?".

"Aku tak mau tau Kyu, hiks... 10 menit kau tak sampai disii, pernikahan kita batal. ARRA!".

Fliip~

Mwo? 10 menit? Tak ada cara lain selain turun dan lari sekencang kencangnya. Ya, hanya itu satu-satunya.

Terimakasih Tuhan, karena gereja itu sudah tak terlalu jauh. Jika aku tak berhenti berlari, aku yakin 10 menit sudah sampai disana.

-Kyuhyun POV end-

.

Terus saja Kyuhyun berlari membelah jalanan yang dipadati mobil tak peduli jika namja itu meninggalkan mobil mewahnya ditengah jalan, bahkan kunci mobil itu masih tergantung disana. Jika mobilnya dicuri, toh ia bisa membelinya lagi.

"Tunggu aku, hosh... tunggu, hosh...". gumamnya seraya terus berlari kencang.

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang, saat melihat atap gereja tempatnya melangsungkan pernikahan nanti semakin terlihat jelas. Ittu tandanya sebentar lagi namja itu akan sampai disana.

Braak~

Pintu gereja itudibuka kasar, menampakan sosok namja tampan-sepuluh menit yang lalu- dengan peluh keringat dimana mana. Cuaca memang tak panas, tapi jika harus berlari dalam jarak yang tak bisa dibilang dekat dengan waktu yang singkat, tak menutup kemungkinan untuk menghasilkan cucuran keringat bukan?.

Serempak semua orang yang berada disana menoleh, terdengar helaan nafas lega dari beberapa orang disana. Lee Hyukjae, yang sudah kesal sedari tadi, hanya bisa mengutuk tingkah bodoh sahabatnya itu.

"Lepaskan jas mu Hae". Ucap Hyukjae pada suaminya, Donghae.

"Ne?". Donghae memasang wajah bingungnya. "Lepaskan saja". Ulang Hyukjae.

Calon ayah itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan jas yang ia kenakan pada istrinya yang tengah mengandung. Hyukjae berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya, sementara Donghae memberi tau Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun sudah datang dan menyuruh yeoja itu untuk bersiap.

Tak menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae langsung melepas jas Kyuhyun yang tampak kusut, menggantikannya dengan jas Donghae dan mengelap keringat di dahi Kyuhyun. Seharunya namja itu juga harus menganti kemejanya, tapi tak ada waktu lagi untuk itu.

"Gomawo noona". Ucap Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

Hyukjae memasang wajah kesalnya. "Bersiaplah cepat, atau kau mau pernikahan mu batal?".

Setelah mengangguk, Kyuhyun mengambil langkah panjang dan berdiri di altar itu, dengan pendeta yang sudah siap membimbing makhluk tuhan yang akan mengucap janji suci mereka.

Kyuhyun terpaku saat ambang pintu gerja menampilkan yeoja yang terlihat sangat sempurna dimatanya. Yeoja yang tak lain adalah calon istrinya, dan tentulah beberapa saat lagi akan menjadi istrinya. Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin melangkah menuju Kyuhyun didampingi sang ayah tercinta. Gaun pengantin putih cantik yang membalut tubuh Sungmin, membuatnya tampak seperti putri raja, bidadari, atau mungkin malaikat cantik yang turun dari surga?. Berbanggalah Cho Kyuhyun, karena yeoja yang tengah menjadi sorotan mata saat ini sebentar lagi akan menyandang margamu.

"Jaga anakku". Ucap lembut Lee appa pada Kyuhyun, lelaki paruh baya itu menyerahkan tangan putri semata wayangnya pada namja yang mengenakan jas hitam milik Donghae. Oke, lupakan masalah itu untuk sejenak.

"Pasti appa". Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin. "Neomu yeppo". Lirih Kyuhyun.

Jika mengira Sungmin akan tersipu malu, itu salah besar, yeoja itu malah mendelik horor. Ah~ rasa kesalnya belum menghilang ternyata.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sungmin, sudah bersalah masih saja bisa tertawa. Hey! Pak pendeta pun ikut tertawa kecil. Aigo~

Hening.

Itulah suasana saat dua sejoli itu mengucapkan janji suci yang mengikat mereka dalam sebuah pernikahan. Setelah dinyatakan sah sebagai suami istri, mereka saling menyematkan cincin dijari manis satu sama lain. Dan inilah saat yang paling Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tunggu tunggu. Coret, hanya Kyuhyun saja tepatnya.

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin". Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum hangat. Hmm~ rasa kesalnya sudah menguap. "Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun".

Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, langsung saja Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin berkali kali, mengecup intens tiap inci bibir manis istrinya yang kian berubah menjadi lumatan.

Dengan mata yang saling terpejam, Kyuhyun terus mengklaim bibir Sungmin, saling memiringkan kepala mereka berlawanan arah, tak ayal jika erangan kecil hampir lolos dari mulut Sungmin.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menatap cengo anaknya. Seumur hidup mereka, sepertinya ini adalah ciuman terpanjang dalam acara pernikahan. Pak pendeta yag berdiri didekat dua orang itu pu hanya bisa memandang mereka heran, begitu juga dengan tamu undangan.

Tak mau kalah dengan penganti baru itu, sepasang suami istri tapak sedang berciuman panas di deretan bangku kosong belakang sana. Bibir seorang Lee Hyukjae benar benar sudah menjadi candu bagi Donghae. Sedikit sulit, mengingat perut Hyukjae yang kehamilannya sudah memasuki usia tujuh bulan, tapi itu bukan masalh besar untuk mereka.

Menengok deretan bangku kosong sebelahnya, bisa dilihat sepasang kekasih yang juga tengah berciuman mesra disana. Tak perlu ditanya siapa mereka. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Minho dan Taemin bisa berada dibelakang. Padahal saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengucap janji pernikahan, dua orang itu berada didepan. Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan?

Terus saja Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibir itu, sampai dehaman pak pendeta mengintrupsi mereka. Mereka mengahiri ciuman panjangnya, saling menatap canggug dan tersenyum malu.

Sebagai penutup Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin.

"Saranghae". Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. Sejurus kemudian hidungnya mengendus kecil tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tak mandi?". Tanya Sungmin langsung.

"M-mwo?".

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

**Ya! Ya! Ya!**

**Ending macam apa pula ini?**

**Oke. Ini memang mengecewakan. Tolong jangan timpuk saya. #pasanghelm**

**adegan Kyumin yang macet dijalan saya ambil dari drakor loh? apa hayooo?**

**Maaf, buat update yang mulurnya pake banget. Tempat kerja saya baru, dan ngga tau kenapa saya langsung dapet lembur terus. #injekB*S**

**Kamsahamnida, jeongmal kamsahamnida, udah nunggu, baca, ngikutin, dan review ff ini.**

**Kamsahamnida. #bow bareng choco+ majikannya+couplenya.**

**Tapi boleh dong saya mohon reviewnya lagi. #kedipmanja.**

**Gamsahaeyo, anyeong...**

**Ketemu di FF selanjutnya lagi... pai~ pai~.**

**Big thank to:**

**ALL READER~~~. ECIEEEH~~~**


	8. EPILOG

**BEHIND YOU**

**.**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**Rated : M  
**

**.**

**Warning : GS| Abal | Typo(s) |OOC| Membosankan | Ide cerita yang pasaran | Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Semua cast milik diri mereka masing masing, orang tua dan Tuhang YME. Dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja. ^^**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**^^ Happy Reading^^**

"Oppa".

"Huh?".

"Singkirkan dulu PSP oppa itu".

"Oke, Oke, waeyo chagi?".

"Aku tak bisa yang ini".

"Yang ini? Kau tinggal memasangkan gambar yang sama saja chagi".

"Begitukah? Eum, gomawo oppa".

"Kenapa hanya gomawo? Mana poppo untuk oppa?".

Chu~ "Saranghaeyo oppa".

"Itu baru dongsaeng oppa yang cantik, nado saranghaeyo chagi".

.

.

.

Apa kalian mengenalku? Tentu saja tidak, karena kalian hanya mengenal Dady dan Momy saja. Kenalkan, aku Cho Sehun, putra sulung dari pasangan yang sudah bisa kalian tebak siapa mereka. Dan yeoja cantik yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah itu adalah dongsaengku. Cho Minhyun.

Tap~

Alisku menaut menatap bingung amplop coklat yang baru saja di lempar kepangkuanku.

"Cho Sehun, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa mommy bisa mendapat surat itu? Kau membolos?".

Ya, itu adalah mommy, nyonya Cho Sungmin. Kalian dengar? Suaranya memang lembut, tapi kalian bisa lihat background hitamnya. Mengerikan!.

Hey, semengerikan apapun mommy, dia tetap terlihat cantik. Belum terlihat sama sekali penuaan diwajahnya walau anak sulungnya sudah menginjak tingkat pertama SMA. Tak jarang jika kami sedang jalan berdua, orang mengira kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Entah mereka yang melihat wajah mommy seperti anak remaja, atau malah wajahku yang terlihat tua? Oke. Sepertinya memang wajah mommy yang masih seperti anak remaja.

"Eh? Itu...".

"Kau membolos sayang? Lalu kemana saja kau tiga hari kemari hm?".

Mommy, aku tak bohong, suara lembutmu membuat ku merinding. Bagaimana aku menjawabnya? Jika aku jujur, mungkin mommy akan murka. Oh ayolah~ aku belum mau berpisah dengan PSP dan istri istri ku yang lainnya.

"Ada apa?".

Oh~ thank Dad, kau datang tepat waktu.

Binggo! Lelaki itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian tak lupa dengan wajah daddy yang pervert itu kan? Hah~ lihatlah, kedua anaknya berada disini, dengan santainya lelaki itu mencium dan melumat bibir mommy. Dongsaengku yang cantik ini masih tujuh tahun, tak sadarkah mereka akan itu?

"Ish, kau ini".

**-Normal POV-**

"Ish, kau ini". Decak Sungmin seraya mendorong tubuh suaminya. Lelaki yang baru saja pulang dari kerjanya itu hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan, lalu mengecup pipi istrinya sekilas sebelum menghampiri putri kecilnya yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Serius sekali sampai tak menyapa daddy?". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal. Tentu saja hanya untuk menggoda anaknya.

"Mian dad, Hyunie sangat sibuk". Jawab sang anak dan mendaratkan ciuman manis di pipi Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Anaknya yang satu ini kadang bertingkah seperti orang dewasa saja.

Sungmin melipat dua tangannya didepan dada, beranjak duduk pada sofa panjang yang tersisa disana. "Ada apa?". Tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari raut kesal istrinya.

"Anakmu membolos sekolah". Jawab Sungmin.

"Benarkah Cho sehun?". Tanya Kyuhyun. Taulah siapa anak yang dimaksud istrinya itu.

Namja remaja bermarga Cho itu menyingsingkan lengan panjang kemejanya sebatas sikut sebelum menjawab. "Sorry dad".

Dua orang dewasa itu menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Minhyun sebelum berpindah kesamping Sungmin.

"Wae?". Tanya Sungmin.

"I... itu...".

Minhyun mulai tertarik dengan obrolan kedua orang tua dan kakaknya. Diletakannya pensil mekanik itu, beralih menatap ketiga orang disana. "Oppa mengikuti Luhan eonni mom". Ujar Minhyun polos.

Terlambat memang, tapi dengan cepat tangan Sehun membekap mulut mungil yeoja dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir dua. "Itu ben- emmmppt". Cepat cepat Sehun membekap mulut itu lagi saat dirasa sang adik akan membeberkan rahasianya lebih banyak lagi.

"Sehunie". Tegur Kyuhyun.

Minhyun membuka mulutnya, meraup rakus oksigen saat tangan sang kakak terlepas dari mulutnya. Sehun menatap orang tuanya salah tingkah sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Luhan eonni? Guru les mandarinmu chagi?". Tanya Sungmin. Minhyun mengangguk, ia memilih duduk dipangkuan Sungmin. Takut jika kakaknya yang sang menyukai bubble tea itu membekap mulutnya lagi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau membolos sekolah?". Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Aish dad, Luhan noona itu sangat sulit didekati, jadi aku harus bekerja keras untuk mendekatinya".

"Mengikuti Luhan eonni kesekolah yang tak menggunakan seragam itu dad". Imbuh Minhyun. Langsung saja Sehun melayangkan deathglare super halus untuk adiknya itu.

"Kau mendapatkannya?". Lelaki berkemeja biru muda itu kembali bertanya, mengecup pipi putih Minhyun sebelumnya.

"Almost". Jawab Sehun bangga.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Mana mau Luhan berpacaran dengan anak SMA yang sering membolos sepertimu". Ejek Sungmin. Tangannya terulur membantu melepas dasi yang masih bertengger dikerah Kyuhyun.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tak sering mom, hanya tiga kali".

Sungmin berdecih. "Mommy tak akan merestui kalian jika kau mengulangnya lagi".

Ucapan Sungmin berhasil membuat mata Sehun membulat. Namja berponi itu langsung beruingsut disisi sang ibu, bergelayut manja di lengan itu. Ah~ siapapun yang melihatnya pastilah iri, mereka gambaran keluarga yang sempurna.

"Andwe mom, Luhan noona juga memperingatkanku agar tak bolos, jadi aku tak akan mengulangnya lagi, tapi mommy restui kami ne?". Rayu Sehun.

"Memangnya kalian sudah berpacaran?". Kyuhyun menyindir.

"Almost dad, almost". Jawab Sehun penuh percaya diri. "Mom aku pergi kerumah Kai hyung ne?". Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja dan memasukan ke saku celananya.

"Kerumah Kai oppa? Hyunie ikut ne?". Yeoja berpipi cubby itu mengerjapkan matanya lucu, membuat siapapun tak mampu menolak permintaannya. "Baiklah".

"Yeayy". Pekik Minhyun girang. Perlu diketahui, jika menyangkut namja bernama Lee Jongin yang tak bukan adalah putra Donghae dan Hyukjae, yeoja mungil itu sangatlah bersemangat. Minhyun beranjak dari duduknya, mengikuti jejak sang kakak yang lebih dulu berdiri.

"Hey! Jangan ajak dongsaengmu menggunakan motor, itu bahaya". Ucap Sungmin.

"Ani mom, aku pakai mobil daddy". Sehun mengambil kunci mobil yang kebetulan Kyuhyun letakan dimeja depan mereka.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam". Kyuhyun memperingati.

"Yes sir!".

Chu~

Kyuhyun menepok bokong Sehun, membuat sang empunya mengaduh lirih. "Ya~, jangan cium bibir istriku". Sungut Kyuhyun kesal. Wanita yang menyandang sebagai nyonya Cho itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah dua lelaki berbeda usia itu.

"Tenang dad, setelah anakmu yang tampan ini mendapatkan bibir Luhan noona, bibir mommy hanya untuk daddy seorang". Ucap Sehun enteng. Tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan kecil sang adik, melangkah beriringan keluar setelah mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tak boleh berciuman sampai kau lulus kuliah nanti". Sungmin setengah berteriak. "anak mu itu mesum sekali".keluh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa lirih, di peluknya tubuh sang istri, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher mulus itu. "Gomawo". Bisik Kyuhyun.

Dahi Sungmin berkerut samar. "Untuk?".

"Untukmu dan anak anak kita". Kyuhyun mengecup perpotongan leher bahu Sungmin. "Kau sudah menghadirkan Sehun dikehidupanku lagi, dan aku juga mendapatkan bidadari kecil Minhyun". Lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum dipelukan Kyuhyun. "Nado akh...". ucapan wanita itu terpotong desahannya sendiri, tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan menggigit kulit lehernya.

"Kenapa digigit pabo!". Gerutu Sungmin. "Cepatlah mandi, tubuhmu itu bau". Protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus mengecup intens, dan semakin menurun pada bagian atas dada istrinya. Salahkan saja Sungmin yang kebetulan memakai dress dengan potongan yang mengekspos dada atasnya.

"Sebentar saja Min".

.

.

.

"Ahjuma~". Teriak Sehun dan Minhyun bebarengan. Inilah kebiasaan buruk mereka, memasuki kediaman Lee tanpa mengucap salam terlebih dahulu, dan sang pemilik sudah sangat memakluminya.

Merasa panggilan itu untuknya, Hyukjae yang tengah menonton TV menengok pada dua sosok yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hay~". Sapa Hyukjae. Bergantian Sehun dan Minhyun memeluk tubuhnya. Sehun yang sudah terduduk tiba tiba beranjak – bergegas lari keluar.

"Ada apa dengan oppamu chagi?". Tanya Hyukjae pada Minhyun.

"Ponselnya". Jawab Minhyun. "Hyunie benarkan?". Yeoja itu menoleh pada sang kakak yang sudah kembali, tangan kanannya menggenggam benda persegi panjang kecil berwarna putih dengan wallpaper foto author. #abaikan.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengacak poni Minhyun. "Ahjumma, Kai hyung mana?". Tanya Sehun setelah mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Menjemput Eunhae, sebentar lagi juga pulang". Jawab Hyukjae. Kakak beradik itu mengangguk paham. Sehun kembali menatap ponselnya, senyumnya mengembang membaca pesan singkat di layar itu, bisa di tebak siapa pengirimnya.

"Apa Donghae ahjussi belum pulang?". Tanya Sehun lagi.

Istri Lee Donghae itu menggeleng pelan. "Penerbangan dari Jepang ditunda besok pagi". Jawabnya. "Kalian hanya berdua?".

Sehun mengiyakan dengan anggukan, sedetik kemudian serempak ketiganya menoleh saat suara gaduh terdengar dari arah pintu. "Ya! Eunhae-ah, bantu hyung membawa ini!". Teriak Kai – putra sulung Haehyuk.

Tangan namja itu susah payah membawa kantong besar berisikan belanjaan. Tunggu! Bukankah Kai pergi menjemput Eunhae. Ya, bukan Lee Hyukjae jika tak memanfaatkannya, mau tak mau namja sexy itu harus mampir berbelanja kebutuhan dapur.

"Oppa". Sapa Minhyun semangat. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Kai.

"Hay chagi". Sahut Kai tak kalah semangat.

Eunhae berdecih melihat yeoja tiga tahun dibawahnya, selalu seperti itu jika sudah bertemu kakaknya. Ia pun tak berniat menyapa, toh di sekolah mereka selalu bertemu. Ya, Minhyun adalah adik kelas namja kecil yang sangat mengidolakan ayahnya itu. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah anaknya yang kelewat cuek.

"Hay hyung". Sapa eunhae pada Sehun.

"Hay".

Setelah mencium kedua pipi sang ibu, Eunhae berpamit kekamarnya mengganti baju. Namun sebelumnya memilih berceloteh dengan Minhyun terlebih dahulu.

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Eunhae menyampaikan salam tipuan dari Yoogeun – putra Minho dan Taemin. Ah~ namja itu memang sering meledek atau tepatnya menjodoh-jodohkan teman sebayanya dengan putri Cho.

Sehun dengan senang hati membantu Eunhae memojokan adik perempuannya, membuat yeoja itu mendelik kesal. Berbalik dengan Kai, namja berstatus kekasih Do Kyungsoo itu malah mencibir jika Eunhae lah yang menaruh hati pada Minhyun, alhasil hadiah deathglare dua bocah itulah yang ia dapat. Membuat semua – kecuali EunHyun terbahak.

.

.

.

"Eugh~". Wanita itu meremas sprei yang sudah tak bisa dibilang rapih lagi. Lelaki yang ia cintai kembali mengeluarkan cairan cinta didalamnya, membuat wanita itu merasa penuh. Ya, ini sudah kali keduanya lelaki itu – kyuhyun klimaks, namun belum ada tanda tanda jika ia akan mengakhiri sesi percintaannya dengan sang istri, Sungmin.

Tak ingin lama berdiam, Kyuhyun kembali mengulum bibir merah Sungmin, melesakkan lidahnya, mengabsen satu per satu semua yang ada di rongga hangat itu. Bisa dilihat Sungmin yang tampak lelah, namun tubuhnya sedikit berhianat. Kedua tangan Sungmin mengalung dileher Kyuhyun, menekan tengkuk lelaki itu agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Bosan dengan bibir itu, bibir tebal Kyuhyun merosot di leher Sungmin, hanya mengecup hasil karyanya saja. Perlahan turun pada dada atas Sungmin. Mengecup banyak tanda kemerahan disana. Tak sampai disitu, senyuman nakal terukir di bibirnya ketika menatap kagum benda kesayangannya.

"Ouhh~". Sungmin melenguh ketika Kyuhyun mengecup puncak dadanya. Hanya kecupan, namun berhasil membuat Sungmin melayang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia memposisikan tubuhnya, hendak mengerjai tubuh istrinya lagi. Sebelumnya mengecup sayang kedua mata Sungmin yang terpejam. Demi apapun wajah sayu Sungmin sangat menggoda untuk Kyuhyun. lihatlah mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan nafas yang terengah-ngah.

Sungmin tau tak cukup dua ronde untuk petang ini. petang? Oh ayolah~ jarum jam masih bertengger di angka enam, bukankah masih pantas di bilang petang? Salahkan saja lelaki yang tak sabaran itu, hanya berdua dirumah itu adalah waktu emas untuknya.

"kita bisa melanjutkan nantihh kyuhh~". Ucap Sungmin susah payah.

"Sebentar lagi Min".

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, memainkan jari lentiknya di dada bidang yang sama penuh tanda seperti dirinya. "Kau bahkan belum mandi, main langsung meminta jatah saja".

Kyuhyun tertawa geli. "Aku merindukanmu". ia mengecup bibir Sungmin cepat. "Aku ingin memberikan Minhyun adik".

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. "Adik?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, aku merindukan tangisan baby dirumah ini, Minhyun sudah besar, dan sering pergi dengan Sehun, kau tak merasa kesepian hm?".

Senyum lembut terpatri dibibir Sungmin. "Bukankah dua anak itu sudah cukup Kyu?".

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, tangan kekarnya menyusup ke punggung Sungmin, memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada wanita bermata kelinci itu . "5 atau mungkin 7? Bagaimana?".

Mata bulat itu mendelik horor. Kyuhyun terkikik geli dalam dekapan Sungmin. Walau ia tak melihat langsung, tapi ia yakin Sungmin tengah kesal dengan ucapannya tadi.

"YA! Apa kau akan membuat club sepak bola?". Bentak Sungmin kesal.

"Club sepak bola itu 11 chagi~, ide bagus, kita buat 11 anak ne?". Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memukul punggung Kyuhyun, oh~ lelaki itu masih setia dengan posisinya ternyata. "jangan bodoh!". Sungut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendongak, tak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin, malah mengecup bibir itu lama. "Tapi kita harus menyudahinya Kyu, aku harus memasak, bagaimana jika anak anak pulang, mereka pasti lapar, apa kau tak lapar?". Bujuk Sungmin.

"Aku memakan mu saja". Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, menyangga dengan kedua sikut di sisi Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecih kesal, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Tangan Kyuhyun dengan susah mengambil ponsel hitam yang terletak di atas nakas, ia tak berniat melepas tautan tubuh mereka, tak ayal jika Sungmin mendesah tertahan karena pergerakan Kyuhyun dibawah sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?". Tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun lagi lagi menggeleng. Setelah dirasa menemukan apa yang ia cari, dengan cepat tombol hijau yang terpampang disana ia tekan.

"**Yeobseo". **Sapa suara yang ada diujung sana. Sungmin semakin dibuat bingung melihat senyuman iblis mengembang dibibir Kyuhyun.

"Sehunie, mobil yang waktu itu kau bicarakan dengan Daddy, apa kau masih menginginkannya?". Tanya Kyuhyun.

"**Tentu saja, apa Daddy sudah berniat membeliakannya untukku?**". Jawab Sehun dengan nada remeh.

"Baiklah".

Sungmin mendelik kaget mendengarnya. Hey! Anak sulungnya baru menginjak tingkat satu SMA, membelikannya mobil bukankah sedikit berlebihan?.

"Ya~". Sungmin mengintrupsi. Kyuhyun meletakan telunjuk nya dibibir Sungmin, mengisaratkan agar wanita cantik itu tak bersuara.

"**Jinjja? Dady tak bohong?**". Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Tentu tidak". Jawab Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan kepala keluarga itu bergerilnya di tubuh bawah Sungmin. Susah payah Sungmin manahan desahan nya agar tak lolos dan terdengar Sehun. "Jangan pulang sebelum Daddy perintah oke?".

"**Ya! Apa maksud Daddy?**". Teriak Sehun.

"Akan Dady pastikan mobil itu besok akan terparkir didepan rumah kita, asal kau tak mengganggu Daddy dan Mommy malam ini". Ucap Kyuhyun sombong.

Nyuut~

Cubitan panas bersarang di pinggang Kyuhyun, membuatnya mengaduh tertahan. Sungmin menggeleng heran dengan kelakuan suaminya itu.

"Jaga dongsaengmu. Arraseo?".

Fliip~

Tak menunggu jawaban Sehun, dengan cepat Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilannya, melempar sembarang ponsel itu, dan memulai percintaannya lagi.

"Eungh~". Sungmin mendesah hebat. Tiba tiba saja Kyuhyun bergerak cepat, membuat Sungmin melenguh nikmat dibawah kungkungan lelaki itu.

Sungmin tersenyum dibalik bungkaman bibir Kyuhyun, ia sedikit membayangkan jika ia hamil lagi, akan menyenangkan sepertinya. Tak bohong jika ia juga menginginkan benih cintanya dengan Kyuhyun tumbuh di rahimnya.

.

.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!". Teriak Sehun kesal, ditatapnya garang ponsel itu. Ia berdecak sebelum memasukan kembali ke saku kemejanya. Minhyun yang duduk di bangku sebelah kemudi hanya bisa menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Wae oppa?". Tanya Minhyun.

"Daddy mu sangat mengesalkan chagi~". Jawab Sehun asal.

Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "Mwo, itu juga Daddy oppa".

"Hah~". Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "Bagaimana jika kita ketaman hiburan?". Ajak Sehun.

"Eh?". Minhyun menatap lekat Sehun. "Kita tak pulang? Nanti Mommy marah oppa, bukankah kita harus pulang sebelum makan malam?".

Sehun mengacak rambut Minhyun. "Sudah oppa bilang, Daddy itu mengesalkan, tak ada makan malam dirumah, jadi kita makan diluar saja ne?". Ajak Sehun, sesekali menengok adiknya, walau ia lebih fokus dengan jalanan yang tak cukup lengang petang itu.

"Oh, begitukah?". Tanya Minhyun lagi, yeoja kecil itu masih terihat bingung.

"Jadi malam ini Hyunie ingin makan apa?". Sehun kembali bertanya. Minhyun tersenyum lebar, kala kepalanya di penuhi bayangan semakuk besar es krim stroberi dengan bola bola coklat diatasnya.

"Es krim". Jawab Minhyun antusias.

Sehun menggeleng. "Itu bukan makan". Ujar Sehun. Diliriknya sang adik yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Bagaimana dengan seporsi Pizza ukuran jumbo, dan Milk Shake Strobery?".

Minhyun nampak berfikir sejenak, sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran kakaknya. "Tak buruk". Ucap Minhyun. "Setelah itu kita ke taman hiburan kan?".

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk. "Kita jemput Luhan noona dulu, oke?". Jujur saja ia sangat di untungkan dengan kesempatan ini.

"Oke". Minhyun mengacungkan jempolnya mantap. Yeoja kecil itu tak keberatan jika perempuan cantik yang di sukai kakaknya berada di tengah tengah mereka, toh Luhan adalah perempuan yang baik, dan Minhyun menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggendong tubuh mungil Minhyun dipunggungnya. Yeoja cantik itu tertidur pulas disana. Setelah lelah bermain di taman hiburan bersama Luhan, Minhyun tertidur pulas di bangku belakang mobil.

Susah payah namja itu membuka pintu utama rumah megah itu. Berjalan tertatih menapaki anak tangga menuju kamar adiknya. Sebenarnya belum ada perintah dari sang ayah untuk pulang, namun jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, sangat gila jika ia masih membawa adiknya bermain di luar, terlebih cuaca malam ini cukup dingin. Mungkin tak masalah jika ia bermain dengan Kai atau mungkin dengan Luhan.

Sehun berdecih menatap pintu tertutup kamar orang tuanya, berlalu melangkah masuk kekamar yang dipenuhi warna merah muda. "Hah~". Sehun menghela nafas setelah membaringkan tubuh Minhyun, memakainkan selimut bergambar kelinci dan mencium kening yeoja itu dan kembali keluar.

"Mom, Dad, apa kalian sudah tidur?". Tanya sehun tanpa mengetuk pintu putih itu. Ia hanya berdiri menatap malas pintu yang tertutup rapat didepannya.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari sana. Sehun mengedikan kedua bahunya, tak peduli apa yang orang tuanya lakukan. Sehun yang sudah beranjak dewasa sangat paham akan hal itu. Namja itu melangkah menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur dan mengambil botol air dingin di kulkas dan mengenggak setengahnya.

Ia merogoh mengambil ponsel disakunya, mencari kontak dengan nama BabyLu. Ia tersenyum lebar saat nada sambung berganti dengan suara yeoja yang membuat jantungnya berdegub seketika.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?". Tanya Sehun basa basi.

.

.

.

Sungmin menyamankan kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Wanita itu menghirup tubuh sang suami yang memabukan baginya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati kelakuan Sungmin, lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Setelah berjam jam bercinta tentu saja lelah, dan berdiam berpelukanlah mereka melepas lelah itu.

"Kyu". Lirih Sungmin.

"Hm?". Jawab Kyuhyun dengan dehaman.

"Kau benar menginginkan aku hamil?".

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengusap sayang punggung polos Sungmin. "Ya, dan aku yakin, sebentar lagi baby akan tumbuh sehat disini". Kyuhyun mengusap lembut perut Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku telat". Ujar Sungmin.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, menunduk menatap mata foxy istrinya. "Maksudmu?".

"Aku tak yakin, tapi aku sudah terlambat dua minggu dari datang bulanku". Sungmin menjawab. Jemari lentiknya mengusap bibir tebal Kyuhyuh, dan mengecupnya cepat.

"Benarkah?". Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Gomawo". Ucap Kyuhyun senang.

"Tapi aku belum yakin Kyu". Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau itu hamil, percaya padaku". Kyuhyun meyakinkan Sungmin, ia mengusap lembut pipi berisi Sungmin. Sangat percaya diri jika benihnya adalah yang terbaik, dan sudah pasti akan bertumbuh dengan baik juga di perut sang istri.

Kyuhyun bangkit, mendekatkan kepalanya diperut Sungmin, mencium lama dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Wellcome baby, Dady sangat menantimu". Kyuhyun menciumnya lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau ini".

.

.

.

.

**hahahaha apa ini? saya kembali bawa apa ini? kkk~**

**lagi rada rada, jadi iseng dah ngelanjut beginian.**

**bohong banget kalo bilang udahan, taunya ada lagi. *timpukpalasendiri***

** pasti jengah? mianhae, ini terakhir, seriusan deh~ *aegyo5000watt **

**jadi, untuk terakhir kalinya di ff ini. saya mohon review lagi ne?**

**saya ada niat nulis ff baru, saya mohon semangatnya chingudeul. *ala-alamauUN**

**GOMAWOYO~ I LOVE YOU~**

***cium atu atu, kasih banana milk atu atu***


End file.
